


Wilbur Soot's Redemption (OR Ghostbur's Retry)

by luckykitty0523



Series: Dream SMP/MCYT Stories Series [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dimension Travel, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fix-It of Sorts, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mention death - Freeform, Minecraft is real life, Multi, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Wilbur Soot, Partial amnesia, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Time Travel, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wilbur is the oldest, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), ghostbur and wilbur are the same but different, ghostbur takes wilburs place, protective willbur soot, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, wilbur becomes a weird dad and brother, wilbur was never born in the new universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: Wilbur had many regrets in his life, being lost in his madness and the urge for revenge drowned leaving a shell of who he once was. It was only in his dying moments that he regained himself but it was already too late for him leaving him drowning in wishes and regrets. However waking up in another different universe where wilbur was never born and family soulmates exist, so when wilbur said he wanted to fix the mistakes he never expected this turn of events.ORIn one world wilbur dies and he would return as a ghost missing his memory and trying to fix what he did in life but in this one wilbur dies and wakes up in another world where soulmates exist and the wilbur of that world was never born so wilbur/ghostbur takes his place and tries to make up his mistakes to the other version of his friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Family relationship, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream SMP/MCYT Stories Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083287
Comments: 163
Kudos: 647
Collections: FavoritesofMine6022





	1. Death and Memories

Walking up felt wrong and strange. The man opened his eyes and was met with a clear sky and trees all around him but no one was in sight. Suddenly the male hunched forward and held his head groaning as images, sounds, and scents came into his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Come to one Tommy, don’t be such a brat!” Wilbur said laughing at the blond teenager sitting across from him glaring at the chessboard._

_“I am not a Brat, you asshole!” Tommy glared at the older male grumbling under his breath as he moved his pieces. Another blonde male poked his head out of the kitchen._

_“Tommy, the way you are acting right now doesn’t support your argument” Phil quickly ducked back into the kitchen as a pawn went flying towards him and Phil simply laughed the entire time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Here, raise your elbow a bit more- there” The hand retreated as Wilbur released his arrow and watched it hit the target on the tree._

_“Thanks, Tecno! I was worried I would suck as much as Tommy in using a bow” Wilbur turned around with a smile that widened when he saw the pinked haired male snort._

_“You have nothing to worry about because how can someone shoot an arrow backward?” Tecnoblade said with pure confusion filling his usual monotone voice and adjusted his pig mask as he fixed his hair._

_“Well Tommy apparently can, and you know that child does the impossible.” Technoblade smiled peeked from under his mask_

_“Yeah..but we wouldn’t want him any other way”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“...We will not succumb to your Dream! If we get no revolution, we would rather die!” Wilbur scowled at the dream who stood still with his annoying white smiley mask on his face and his two friends, George and Sapnap, by his side._

_“Is that so?” Dream's voice was bland with no indicator of what he was feeling show._

_“Y-yes, Big D we aren’t going to sit here and let you order us around anymore you bitch!” Tommy shouted from Wilburs side walking forward but Wilbur held out his arm stopping him. Wilbur noticed tubbo reaching to drag his best friend backward, but there was no time to think any further before everything went wrong._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Sorry, but it was never meant to be'' Wilbur's eyes widened as he turned around to see his friend,_ **_nonono traitor he was a traitor,_ ** _pressed a button on the far wall and everything erupted into chaos and screams._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Wilbur began to remember everything, and that was that he was William or Wilbur soot, he had three brothers, a great father figure, and an adopted fox son named fundy. However, his short happiness was cut short when unwelcome memories filled his mind. 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Tommy...are we the bad guys?” Wilbur stared straight ahead with nothing giving away his emotions but the skiing of his hands which he quickly clenched into fists._

_“No- Willbur We aren’t!” Wilbur turned around and glared at the teenager with shiny eyes._

_“Tommy, you're wrong! Nobody thinks of us like that and everyone betrayed us…” Wilbur's body slumped down “Eret betrayed us...Fundy betrayed us...everyone I- we cared about always betrays us” Tommy looked torn as he watched Wilbur begin to tear himself apart with his thoughts. Suddenly Wilbur stood straight and smiled with a hint of madness appearing in his soft brown eyes. “Tommy we can agree on one thing, that we are always in the right,_ **_right?”_ **

_“Well yeah...I’m always in the right so I guess…” Tommy whispered to himself but Wilbur barely heard him through his growing excitement that made him want to burst out laughing. At the same time a strange mixture of nervousness and fear mixed in his gut making him also want to cry into Tommy's arms but now wasn’t the time. Wilbur grinned so wide his cheeks began to hurt “_ **_Then let’s be the bad guys?”_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur blinked, closing his eyes as he memories from that point becoming blurry and fuzzy until it came to his last memory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“Sorry Phil, but it was never meant to be” Wilbur could feel a wave of shame and guilt appear through his jealousy, anger, and grief but the shame and guilt weren’t enough to stop him from pressing the button. At that moment Wilbur saw Phil's blue-green eyes widen with surprise (guilt?shame?fear?) and he reached out towards Wilbur but it was too late as they were both thrown back by the explosions. Wilbur laid on his back, his ears ringing and muted screams penetrated the air but Wilbur didn’t care for anything but the sudden guilt, fear, and horror that overwhelmed his anger. He got up, stumbling a bit as his eyes widened in horror at the destruction of his actions._

_“Will...will what have you done my son?” Wilbur turned to stare out the crater and saw multiple of his friends(?) moving around shouting screaming, some even attacking each other but Wilbur saw the way they looked at him and knew he couldn’t be here anymore if L’manberg was to have peace. Knowing this, Wilbur pushed down his emotions and pulled out his sword, thrusting it in Phil’s hand, who by instinct held the sword in front of him as if to attack._

_“What- Wilbur-?!”_

_“Kill me! Phil please!!!” Phil's eyes filled with tears._

_“You're my son!”_

_“You have to!- look at them, they want you to do this!” Wilbur stretched his arm towards the other players who were too far away to be heard but their angry pointing towards his directions said enough. Phil shook his head as his arms began to tremble and something in Wilbur's chest twisted painfully as he was once again causing pain to people he loved so he took advantage of his father figure's weakness he threw himself forward forcing the sword into the center of his chest. Wilbur coughed, tasting blood in his mouth as he tried to get more oxygen into his body. Hands were on his shoulder in an instant and carefully lowered him down to the floor. He gasped again and suddenly all his senses seemed heightened because he could taste the gun-powered and salt in the air alongside smelling ash and burnt wood. Oddly enough he couldn’t feel the sword still in his body even as he felt every piece of clothing on his body to the bumps on the cold hard stone floor. Hands were on his body gently touching and they were too warm, too hot almost burning him_ **_(he was cold? Why was he so cold?)._ **

_“Wilbur!-...-eyes...NOW!!!” A voice- no somebody was shouting at him but their voice was muted and cut off and so Wilbur used what remained of his energy and opened his eyes_ **_(When had he closed them?)._ ** _Phil was standing above him with tears staining his face as his lips continued to move but it took a moment before he heard anything._

_“Wilbur!!! How- how many lives do you have!” Wilbur took a moment to process the question before giving his dad a shaky smile and tried to say “sorry” but no words came out. Phil seemed to get the hint and ripped his shirt open and right above his heart a few inches from his wound was a 1 in black that was slowly fading away. Everyone was born with a certain amount of lives written above their heart, and once it hit zero the person wouldn’t respawn anymore and Wilbur knew that going into the war with only one life was a bad idea but he still went. He had expected to lose his last life during the war but every time he thought he would meet his end someone else died, like Tommy, tubbo, and now him at the end of everything he reaches his end, it was a fitting in his opinion. Apparently, Phil didn’t share his sentiment because he was silently crying and holding Wilbur's own coat against his cut as the floor beneath his back was getting wet and sticky with his blood. Wilbur wanted to do a lot of things at that moment, he wanted to say sorry to Tommy, wish to be a better father to fundy, be a better son, wishes he didn’t force tubbo to be a spy, wished to have been a better brother, a better friend…_

_Wilbur let out another dry cough as he gazed at his 1 remaining heart with sadness and regret. He closed his eyes suddenly feeling very tired and with the thoughts of how he could have done better but he was too late and let a tear fall out of his eyes as he fell unconscious barely hearing screams of anguish and pain before he knew no more._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur gasped as his hands gripped his chest and lifted his yellow sweater(?) to reveal his life count was no longer there and in its place was a grayscale circle with a guitar in the center surrounded by fire and stabbed by a sword. However, what really worried, minus the lack of his life count, was the giant opened wound going through his chest that he wouldn’t have even noticed if he hadn’t seen it because for some strange reason he could feel no pain from the wound. He cautiously poked the red wound and winced when a wet sketch met his ears making him quickly retreat his hand and studied the red blood on his fingertips that were slowly fading away. His hands trembled as he swallowed around the lump in his throat when he noticed his hands were an extremely unhealthy pale color that resembled gray and the clothes he was wearing were his old yellow sweater and beanie compo from before they dream war. 

_“How? I got rid of this so long ago…”_ No matter how confused Wilbur was in having his old outfit back it filled him with a sense of contentment and nostalgia because he used to wear it before everything went to hell so only good memories came to mind. 

_“Wait- memory”_ Wilbur froze as his last memory came to mind and everything clicked into place. 

“I’m dead? Aren’t I…” Wilbur stood up and for the first time in a long time he felt lighter and it still surprised him when his large cut gave him no pain and studied himself by going into the third person. His skin was a deadly gray color and most of his clothes were black or gray including his eyes which were dark gray and his hair black leaving his yellow sweater being the only color on his personal body. Since apparently, his cut didn’t bleed it meant that his sweater was still a bright yellow and not stained by red blood. Wilbur stood up straight and smiled as he realized he could go back to his friends and try to make it up to them before wincing.

" _As long as they don't try and kill me...again..."_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm starting a YouTube channel that I had for a while for fun but stopped since I wasn't sure what to post on it. However recently I have gotten the idea to tell stories, some may be my own experience or made up by me. If you like I would appreciate it if you could go check it out for support, and if not I hope you enjoy this story and the others I have written. Thank you and have a good day!
> 
> LINK FOR MY CHANNEL ---- youtube.com/channel/UC2YoI9FbAAP03hP52gVTTFw?view_as=subscriber


	2. Abilities and Dates

The first thing that tipped Wilbur off was that when he went to check his worlds and server he found them missing, even if his hypixel or mineplex server were gone. However he simply put it off that dying did that to a person, so he went to his contacts only to find that all his messages and his friend's phone numbers were gone and missing as well. This reminded the ghost of when he first began to travel across worlds he had a blank state similar to the one he had now which gave him an idea of what was happening. 

_ “If I die and come back does that mean everything was reset as well?”  _ Wilbur sighed and closed his window before walking in one direction hoping to find his friends or any town to contact them and explain his situation. 

As he continued to walk he began to wonder if they really wanted him back because even if he was missing a small, huge, part of his memory he could tell he did some very bad things, especially to Tommy if the way he spoke to him said anything about that but...he couldn’t help but hope for a chance to at least redeem himself in the very least so he held onto that small hope. Wilbur aimlessly walked around trees not paying attention to his surroundings which is why it surprised him when there was no ground beneath his feet and he began to fall. On instinct he sharply exhaled and raised his arm expecting impact but when he didn’t hit the ground and slowly opened his eyes to see he was lying down on his stomach 4 feet from hitting the ground. Wilbur lowered his arms in awe as a smile grew on his face and excitement bubbled in his stomach. 

“So...fucking cool…” he whispered so surprisedly but also feeling stupid because he was a freaking ghost now so of course, he could float. Wilbur suddenly smirked as an idea hit him and he turned to a stone wall and slowly floated towards it, with a bit of difficulty but quickly got the hang of it since it was like learning to walk and imagined going through the wall. He prepared himself just in case he failed and ran into the wall. It worked...kinda because Wilbur got halfway through it before he became stuck and was suddenly incredibly glad that no one was around to see his failure and felt his cheeks burning like warming flames. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur sighed in relief as he spotted houses ahead of him and began to get down the mountain, by floating down since it was such an awesome skill to have. He had spent nearly all morning testing out a few abilities that ghosts were said to have and found that he could float, become invisible, go through objects (But it had a 50/50 chance of working) but he could not move objects with his mind sadly enough. However his favorite one was the one that allowed him to make himself look more...well alive like how he used to but if his concentration broke then he would look dead again, he found this out when a creeper appeared and scared the crap out of him. Also due to the creeper incident if he looked human then the monster would attack him but when he looked like a ghost the creeper quickly lost interest in him and left. As much as it was helpful knowledge to know it once again reminded him how he was alive anymore, how he wasn’t ALIVE Wilbur anymore, and made him a little sad but those emotions were pushed down when he saw the first person he had seen since he had woken up. Wilbur took a deep breath and focused on looking more human before walking towards the man. 

As he walked closer he noticed that the place he was in wasn’t actually a town but a farm and when the man noticed him he waved at Wilbur with a smile. 

“Ahhh...hello there! Haven't seen anybody else around these parts in a while. What brings you here?” Wilbur gave the man a small smile.

“Hello yes, I well kinda got lost and was wondering if you had a phone or could tell me where I am?” The farmer pursed his lips in thought before nodding to himself. 

“Well you are currently in one of the Main worlds called Earthen and I do have a phone but it doesn't connect to anyone if they are in another server so sorry” Wilbur nodded slightly confused because he had never heard about this Earthen world before but he would dwell on that later. 

“That’s fine, anything is okay at this point.” Wilbur blinked and silently cursed himself “Sorry! I forgot to tell you but my name is Wilbur” The man nodded and waved him towards a small cute house by the edge of a wheat field.

“Pleasure to meet you, mine is Jonester or Jon for short” 

They arrived at his house and Jon led Wilbur to a couch before he left to get the phone, leaving Wilbur to study the house. Wilbur noticed a calendar on the wall and immediately put his attention on it to find out how long he had been dead for before he froze and his disguise disappeared leaving him in his usual ghosty self. The year is written on the calendar was more than ten years before the war, election, even him just joining the SMP or before he even met Phil or even traveled to his first server...

“I’m...in the past?” Wilbur whispered in shock because how could that be possible and it had to be wrong. However, the more calm part of his mind begins to work the facts. 

_ “If I am in the past then that is why you don’t have anyone's contacts or phone numbers  _ ” Wilbur shook his head in denial because maybe the man just had an outdated calendar. After all, time travel was impossible.  _ “So is coming back from the dead after losing your last life  _ ” He bit his lip because it was true and yet he was here but it still couldn’t be true because if it was what was he going to do? 

He was broken out of his train of thought when he heard loud footsteps and quickly turned back into his alive form. Jon looked at him with a confused smile

“Are you okay, you look a bit shocked?” 

“O-oh yeah I just had some thoughts that confused me a bit, nothing to worry about” Wilbur waved away the other concern with a fake smile that felt natural for him to feel comfortable at how easy it was to form one. 

“Okay? Anyways here” Jon handed him an old-style phone that Wilbur hadn’t seen in years seen it had gone out of style further giving him evidence that he swiftly ignored it in favor of asking a question that could break or make him as one would say. 

“Hey, is that calendar recent?” Jon blinked and looked taken back before smiling in a joking manner. 

“Well, I would hope so since I got it last week” Wilbur licked his licked and gave Jon a shaky smile. 

“D-do y-you have a b-bathroom?” 

“Yeah, right down the hall first door to the left- '' Wilbur was up and walking away almost sprinting down the hall, and as soon as he went into the bathroom and collapsed against the door as his form faded away leaving him on the floor as a broken ghost mess. He held his hands to his mouth and nose to keep himself silent as tears fell from his eyes and he felt the hole in his chest become bigger and he wasn’t talking about the sword cut. 

_ “I’m dead...I’m in the past...I’m all alone…” _


	3. Not Home

It took Wilbur much longer than he expected to calm himself down and think things through rationally. He had been not only a leader but once a president and general in a freaking war and he had broken down like none of it had happened. Wilbur stood up and looked at the mirror with horror as he saw himself again in his new form but something was different. In the middle of his chest as a messy red line was slowly fading and dark grey bags appeared under his eyes. Wilbur touched the bloody line and raised his sweater again when he KNEW it was his wound but still wanted to see the proof. His wound looked slightly burned at the edges that were a black color and was slowly dripping some droplets of blood. Wilbur watched in horrified awe as the wound seemed to heal itself so it was still a gaping wound surrounded by slightly pink skin that had just been burnt black not even 5 seconds ago. 

Wilbur started with a blank stare at his wound barely even registering that there were new tattoos on his chest and stomach before lowering his shirt and throwing his head back and sighing, loudly, into the empty room. Wilbur wasn’t sure what to feel because now it had just sunk in that he was DEAD. The entire time he had been pushing his emotions at his predicament down but finding out he wasn’t even in his correct time made everything come crashing which now that he thought about would explain why he had begun to cry and panic. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur spent another 10 minutes in the bathroom with his own thoughts and reviewing his memory, why were so many of them missing or fuzzy? and found that most of his memories only brought happiness or contentment to him but when he thought too hard on his blurry memories it only brought muted hatred or grief to him so he didn’t think about them too hard but even without that he could tell he did some bad things. Wilbur also spent that time making sure that all the blood was gone from his shirt before turning alive and walking back out. After a short, slightly awkward talk about being in the bathroom for so long, Wilbur left back into the forest and once he was sure that he was far enough he dropped his disguise and leaned heavily against a tree feeling lighter than he had before. Wilbur gave a realization that ever since that whenever he wore his “disguise” he felt like wearing armor, which he hated and he remembered that! but he didn’t even begin to notice until he had been wearing it for so long. Wilbur stood up and brought up his game screen and typed in his homeworld. called Earth world, server code, and sighed in relief that he still remembered it since his memory wasn’t at its best. 

After that Wilbur pressed the join server button and appeared in the center of a platform with a few people walking around. Wilbur got a few curious looks and he even spotted a few ones watching him with judging eyes making Wilbur quickly walk out of the spawn building and turning into his alive from when he left the building into the busy streets. 

The first thing Wilbur wanted to do was figure out where he was so he could stay far away from his younger self but to do that he would need the internet and the library would be the best place to do that. It took him a while since it had been so long since he had been in Erath world because he had ended up moving in with Phil into his homeworld called Minecraftia Las kinds of roommates if in different houses. The library was thankfully opened since it was becoming nighttime and quickly walked to one of the public computers and opened up the search bar before pausing.

_ “Wait- what do I even write? _ ” Since he was in the past then at this current moment he would be maybe like 9 or ten years old which meant he had no Facebook account or had written any of his songs so he wouldn’t be even well known at all. He thought for a moment before remembering that his parents were still around in this time period. He smiled softly as he remembered his parents and how his mother loved him so much and gave a lot of attention growing up but once he reached his teens she became busier and busier that he only saw her once or twice a month with work or other stuff. He quickly types in “Emilia Gold” before a bunch of different articles pops up but one particular one caught his attention. Wilbur clicked it and began to read the article with a small frown. 

\---Death of Gold Family---

The future mother, Emily gold, had been 7 months pregnant when a man had set explosives in the hospital due to grudges against one of its doctors and Emily was in the midst of the bomb range that it caused her so much damage for her to respawn. However, as soon as the woman respawned she suffered a miscarriage and lost her child from what we heard from her husband, Alexander Gold, that she had been thinking of naming their child Will or William but have now lost that chance”. Soon after Alexander had tried to help his wife who had fallen into a deep depression and eventually killed herself by overdosing on painkillers. Not long after her death, Alexander wasn’t seen in public much unless in a bar and eventually died when he had been driving drunk and hit his head hard enough killing him in the crash and never respawned. In the span of a year, a great family was lost and many hope that this family may rest in peace together again wherever they are. 

Wilbur felt his eyes get blurry and tears silently fell from his face as his grief overcame his shock at the news. Wilbur let the sadness wash over him and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. Wilbur wiped his eyes as he let out a humorless laugh

“Of course not only am I in the past but in another dimension? I really am doing an impossible thing over another” Wilbur whispered in regret and he got the feeling that he had a lot of regrets but of what? he wasn’t too sure. Wilbur excised the article and typed in something else because he wanted to do it before anything else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur stood in the graveyard in front of two graves he hadn’t been expecting to see but yet here he was. The grave to his right was his mother and the grave to his left was his father. His father had had a heart attack when he was four so his mother was the one he truly grew up with and when she became too busy as he got older he lost that too. However, even with that he still loved them, after all, they were his parents, and even with another chance, he wasn’t able to be with them again.

_ “Even if they were alive would they have wanted me? _ ” After all, Wilbur wasn’t their actual son just a version of him that is still dead just older. Wilbur closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment in respect to them and hoped they lived good lives with their real son before turning and leaving.

_ “Bye mom, Dad, and bye other me…”  _


	4. The Thief Kid

Wilbur had left the server and went to Minecraftia since it had been where he had stayed after he moved out and was there for longer. (It also had nothing to do that his homeworld reminded him of his family fates nothing related to that). Wilbur quickly went away from towns and cities and eventually far away in the forest found an abandoned house that was destroyed and broken by a creeper of some kind and looking at the small crater reminded him too much of his last memory of the destruction he caused. So Wilbur began to gather resources in his ghost form since the monster wouldn’t attack him in it and began to fix it up and it took all night and half a day before the house looked good as new if you ignored the patch of brown dirt by the side that he had filled up. Wilbur was decently proud of himself and since the house was attached to the mountain behind it he could dig into it and make more room if he wanted to as well. The house was mostly empty except for his bedroom and living room. 

Wilbur laid down on the black couch that had a few stitches from his fixing it and sighed and he relaxed into the soft furniture. Now that Wilbur was alone in his new home he noticed how everything was too silent, too quiet and he couldn’t quite put his finger on why but it wasn’t as important as getting food for his kitchen. 

“Speaking of food, did my hunger bar just not go down or what?” Wilbur sat up and brought up his hunger and health bar to check and sighed when both of his bars were empty. 

“At least I don’t have to worry about being hungry anymore…” Now that Wilbur thought about it he also hasn’t felt the need to sleep or even drink since he had woken up. Even if that was the case Wilbur wanted to have food to maybe try to feel alive again and put his hand over his heart where his life count once was before freezing. 

“That is why it was so quiet I can’t hear my heartbeat anymore…” 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ “So we have to have a serious talk," Phil said, sitting down next to techno and across from Wilbur and Tubbo and Tommy on the floor looking through Reddit on their phones.  _

_ “About what? Cause if it isn’t the end of the world or aliens have invaded. I don’t want to hear it” Tecno blandly said, not even looking up from his book. Phil didn’t even bat an eye in response _

_ “This is about our life counts." THIS caught everyone's attention because all the attention was on Phil the next moment.  _

_ “What about them, Phil?” Wilbur asked, putting his music notes on the side of the coffee table.  _

_ “Well, I think it would be best if we knew each other's life-count to keep each other safe if the news arises and we are in danger or something?”  _

_ “That sounds like a good idea!" Tubbo said smiling up at the blond male. Tommy nodded looking thoughtful _

_ “So do we just say what our life counts or our life count and how many lives we lost Big P?” Phil took a moment to think and Wilbur rearranged himself on the couch so his body was covering the whole room.  _

_ “I think our current life count and how many lives we have is best at least to check on how lucky we are to lose them” Tubbo excitedly raised his hand in the air, waving it around like a maniac.  _

_ “OH! OH! Can I go first!?!” Phil chuckled as Tommy wheezed out a choked laugh.  _

_ “Sure, go ahead” _

_ “Okay so I got like 111 or 112?-wait” Tubbo paused and pulled his shirt collar to the side and looked at his chest before looking up. “Okay I got currently 111 lives and I died 9 times” Tommy hesitated before speaking. _

_ “I have 99 lives and I have lost 27 lives” The room was silent for a moment because the whole group knew of Tommy's past and went from foster home to foster home(Not all nice), running away, and living on the streets and that took more lives than most kids lost from him. Techno cleared his throat breaking the silence. _

_ “Well I have 51 lives and have only died 4 times'' Techno said no more and they all knew that techno was born with below average lives. The average number of lives most people have is between 200-300 and below or above are considered different from the norms, which is why he worked so hard to be the best fighter. However, Tommy helped break the silence from his annoyance at techno, and his smug tone was enough to make Tommy perk up again. _

_ “Oh yeah, Mr. Technoblade I never dies-” _

_ “I don’t die-” _

_ “-you don’t have to rub in anyone's face like the bitch you are being right now” Phil laughed. _

_ “Okay you two, break it up” Phil sighed before speaking up. “Well...I have 8 lives and have only died twice." Everyone's eyes widened because they had known from hints that Phil had dropped that Phil was below average in life but to be that lower was nothing like they were expecting at all. _

_ “Pardon?!? What-”  _

_ “HOLY SHIT!!” _

_ “Phil!- why didn’t you?!-” _

_ The room was in near panic and techno was simply frozen like a statue and looked to be 3 shades paler than before. Phil let out a loud sigh before slamming his fist down on the coffee table, and the sound was enough to silence the panicking boys.  _

_ “Calm down, you three- and techno chill!- you are close to having a panic attack!” Now Phil was the one panicking as he noticed techno breathing getting faster and coming at a faster rate and the trio quickly joined in calming down the pinked haired man, but techno gave Phil a harsh glare usually only reserved for enemies. _

_ “Why are you so calm about this?!? What if you-” _

_ “NO” _

_ “I- what?” Techno looked taken back by the elder's tone, and Phil simply sighed.  _

_ “Techno, I spent nearly 20 years of my life being scared of the what-ifs, too scared to make my creations in fear of messing up and dying. Until I finally realized that I wasn’t living because I was hiding behind a screen of fear blocking me from doing what I want. I don’t want to live a life full of repetition, fear, and paranoia because I refuse to use my wings for something other than hide.”  _

_ “Oh, Phil…” Wilbur said putting a hand on the other back and even techno looked guilty. _

_ “I apologize…”  _

_ “I know you mean well techno, I really do, but I’m tired of being cooped up in a house when I could be seeing the world and building massive structures that actually bring me happiness and pride”  _

_ “Fine, but you better come for us if you need help right?” Tommy grumbled looking like an unhappy cat. Wilbur smiled as bubbles of happiness rose in his chest from seeing those he considered his brothers willing to help each other. Wilbur took a breath and began. “I have 65 lives and have lost 21 lives” Tubbo began to giggle for some unknown reason.  _

_ “Why the fuck are you laughing tubbo?” Tommy asked, looking as confused as everyone felt. _

_ “Oh, I found it ironic that Wilbur is 21 and he lost 21 lives” Off to the side techno looked away with his shoulders shaking a barely noticed smirk on his lips. Wilbur playfully growled and punched on the unsuspecting 14-year-olds and began to tickle them smiling as their laughter filled the air.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur opened his eyes to be met with sunlight hitting his eyes through the window and while it didn’t exactly hurt it wasn’t comfortable. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

“Hey, Tommy? Do you if Phil left yet-” Wilbur froze and lowered his arm recognizing that he wasn’t in Phil's home anymore and was tense for a moment before he remembered where he was. 

“Oh...that was a memory..." Wilbur sadly whispered into the empty room and got off the bed and grabbed the notebook on his desk and began to write what he saw in the dream and began to write it down. It had been nearly 6, almost 7, months since he had arrived in the past of this new universe and he had somewhat made himself at home (Not home, never going home) and after the second week he had begun having dreams about his past and remembering some memories.

He knew he didn’t need sleep but he still wanted to be somewhat “normal” so he tried to fall asleep and succeed. The first few times it was just darkness but afterward, the dreams came. They were mostly smell, sounds, voices, but every so often he got clear memories. He had begun to write the memories down mostly to have something to occupy himself but after reading a book on memory loss, he found that writing things that you remember may help you remember more by triggering a memory. So figuring that out, Wilbur went a step further by collecting and reading any books he could get his hands on and read them and even keeping a few. Surprisingly enough this worked out in his favor and while he didn’t get full memories, he was still remembering more and of even things he didn’t even know he had forgotten about. 

This was great and all but the specific memory he wanted to remember was what happened when they won the election because apparently something happened to cause him to ask his own father figure to kill him, and he could feel regret rise in his chest from forcing Phil to kill him because he couldn’t do it himself. Wilbur walked downstairs into his basement which was basically a storage area with an extra chest and a library for all the new books he had been collecting and thankfully reading books had helped him learn more about this new world and how it was different from his old one. One HUGE difference was that this world had no life count and instead as long as you had a spawn point set by either a bed or an admin and you weren’t in one of the main worlds like Earth world or Earthen world then you could always respawn. However, the expectation is if the person loses the will to live or has some kind of deadly illness because apparently, you can’t get rid of sicknesses with respawning as you do to most injuries. It was a big shock because Wilbur grew up knowing when he was going to die with how many lives he still got but in this one, it could happen anytime and while the information shocked him it didn’t scare him because he was already dead so what more could you really do to him?

_ “On the other hand...do I really want to remember?”  _ A small part of his brain told him and he could see why because everything he tried to remember all he could feel from his hidden memories was pain, fear, but mostly a lot of anger, grief, paranoia, and jealousy. Thankfully those emotions were muted greatly so they didn’t overwhelm him but just enough for him to know they weren't happy. 

Wilbur collected his neatherite sword and diamond tools and a few resources that he had collected to trade them for more books before setting out for the nearest town which was actually almost 4 hours of flyings towards and twice as long if on foot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got to the edge of the town the sun had reached above the sky and Wilbur quickly changed his form before walking into it. The town is more crowded than a town but less than a city and more simple homes. Wilbur quickly walked to the library and once he made it inside he saw the head of the library, Ms.Pasel, groan as soon as she saw him. 

“My boy, if you keep getting so many of my books you are going to put me out of business,” She told him seriously but the smirk tugging at her lips gave her away making Wilbur smile in return. She was an old woman, maybe in her 70s, and had white hair, light brown eyes, and a violent dress with blue flowers.

“Well, I least you won’t have to worry about money since I am just a great customer” She snorted

“Yeah, okay then” She sighed and brought two more books out from under her desk. “Here, these arrive here this morning and I think you might like them since you seem like the person to enjoy the soulmate books' ' Wilbur tilted his head and reached over to grab the books but they were restricted from his range for a moment. “THESE Books you HAVE to return, alright Wilbur?” The hidden ghost coughed into his fist at the accusation because the first few weeks he had forgotten that library books had to be returned and not kept, but it wasn’t his fault his memory was screwed up!

“Yes..of course, don’t worry” She raised an eyebrow but allowed him to grab the books. 

“Alright then...have a nice day Wilbur” She gave him a smile before turning to another person who had walked through the door. Wilbur gave the other woman a quick wave before walking outside and turning towards the market. Unsurprisingly enough the market was full that Wilbur was very very tempted to simply fly over then but that wouldn’t be exactly discreet so he stayed on the floor and searched for any stalls selling books. 

“... a stupid kid!- think you could steal from us?!” Wilbur twitched and turned his head to his right where this was a space between two walls.

“Come on Charles!- they probably thought he could get away with it!” Wilbur began to walk to the voices and speed up when he heard a muffled shout. He turned the corner at the end of the alley and what he saw made his blood run dry. In the alley was a small child with dirty blond hair covering his eyes, a dirty red hoodie, and ripped black jeans with two older men standing above him holding a battered black backpack. However, something hot and burning grew in his chest when he noticed the kid's bruising cheek and bleeding forehead causing the urge to protect rise inside of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Tommy! Tommy! Are you here?!?!” Wilbur cupped his hands to his mouth as he searched the school for his surrogate little brother. It had been nearly an hour since Tommy's class had ended but he had yet to go home and that worried Phil and Wilbur so they set out to look for him in the surprisingly large school.  _

_ “S-screw...Y-You!!!...” Wilbur froze when he heard Tommy's familiar voice but something was wrong because Tommy never stuttered, NEVER. Wilbur was off the next moment running towards the directions he heard his little brother. When he found him, his mind shut down in rage and the next moment he was standing in front of the 5 teens and the leader on the floor holding a broken nose.  _

_ “W-will!” Wilbur turned after glaring at the idiots before looking at his little brother (He looked too small, Tommy should never look like this) who had been sporting his own bruises and his left eye was shut closed as he had begun to swell up. Wilbur pushed down his storm of emotions and was carefully patting Tommy down and ground his teeth in rage when the younger male hiss as his hands gently pressed against his chest.  _

_ “Shhh...Tommy everything will be fine...okay?” Wilbur stood up giving the older a gentle smile putting on his own beanie on top of the mop of yellow hair and covering the other eyes. “I'm going to take you home to Phil...but first…” Wilbur stood up and turned to the teens who were a mixture of afraid, angry, or annoyed. “I’ve got to deal with some TRASH…”  _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Wilbur turned invisible and was behind the two men with his diamond shovel in hand and two good hits later they were on the floor knocked out. Wilbur turned visible again and crouched down to look at the child and words kept repeating in his mind like a broken record.

_ “Protect Tommy, Protect Tommy, Protect Tommy, Protect Tommy…”  _ Wilbur put a steady hand on Tommy's neck (Tommy? Who? Little brother?) and he sighed when he felt a steady pulse under his fingers. Wilbur froze in his spot when two different colored green eyes met Wilbur's black ones and reality came crashing down onto the ghost. 

“Not Tommy...Tommy doesn’t have green eyes…” Wilbur suddenly remembered where he was and he felt as if some kind of fog had been lifted from his mind making his head feel clearer than it had moments ago. Wilbur looked at the two males with disgust and not even feeling a little bit of shame in the way their foreheads were either swelling or bleeding from how hard he had hit. Instead, he looked at the now unconscious kid and picked him up before carrying him back home since it would be easier to help him there. He picked up the kid's bag and put it into his inventory before sneaking out of the town with the small body in his arms. 

_ “Plus...I can’t just leave a kid all alone like this, not when my mind says help him…” _


	5. Soulmark Curse

Wilbur arrived at his home in only an hour, which was a new record, and went to grab a few clean pieces of cloth and water before walking to the sleeping kid on his couch and cleaning his injuries. His body automatically moved, checking the kid for hidden injuries and expertly cleaning the wounds and cleaning with an experience he didn’t know he had. 

_“Maybe, I just used to help out Tommy so much after fights that I gained some new skills”_ The ghost didn’t even want to dwell that it could have also been his fault from being in war but if he didn’t remember then how could it be his fault? In a few minutes, the kid looked good as new but the slowly decreasing swelling on the back of his head told Wilbur he was going to have a bad headache for a little while after he woke up even with the help of a healing potion. Wilbur looked around his house and found a clean blanket in one chest and threw it on top of the child. Wilbur smiled feeling proud of himself at the same time his heart clenched in pain as he remembered pinging this to Tommy and tubbo when they stayed up late.

 _“But I never do that again…_ ” Something in Wilbur was saying it was better this way, but he shut that part up and instead remembered about food. 

“Don’t kids need to eat?” Wilbur questioned into the silent room before facepalming “Oh fuck...I don’t have any…” Wilbur dragged the hand down his face in slight annoyance. Since he was dead and didn’t really get hungry, he hadn’t bothered to gather any food and he hadn’t ever really expected to have a “guest” in his house. Wilbur turned to the door to maybe find chicken or some cows and make a soup or something for his guest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took him only an hour to collect all the ingredients to make a rabbit stew since the ability to float made things much easier to do. Once he arrived home he went into his kitchen and began to prepare the ingredients with some difficulty since his memory of cooking was mostly fuzzy but thankfully muscle memory made up for it. It was around 2 hours later when Wilbur was watching the soup cook that he heard his quest begin to wake up. Wilbur smiled so wide, filling up with relief, as he quickly walked over to the awakening child with a regeneration potion in hand, making sure to turn into his living form. 

“Hi! Are you okay? I would imagine you are in some pain after that hit you took to your heart, but does anything else hurt?” Wilbur quickly and he supposed he should have expected it when the blond child screeched and fell off the couch trying to back away from the ghost. 

“Ummm...sor-”

“WHO ARE YOU!?! AND WHERE THE HELL AM I?!?!” Wilbur blinks owlishly trying to ignore the overlapping image of Tommy screaming in the scene in front of him. 

“You are in my home-”

“Yeah, yeah, but why am I your fucking home?!?” Wilbur was having to physically restrain himself from hugging the blond teen because his attitude and blonde hair were throwing him off. The only thing that helped him stay in reality was his constant mental chant that “Tommy doesn’t have green eyes” and I helped more than he would ever admit. 

“...because I found you knocked out bleeding in an alley and I couldn’t exactly just leave you there” Wilbur spoke slowly as if speaking to a wounded animal. The green-eyed boy blinked looking so confused at the answer making Wilbur non-beating heart twist at being helped. 

“Oh…” The kids’ cheek dusted pink and he looked at the floor with something close to shame in his eyes. “Thank you...I guess…” Wilbur's smile became softer as he recognized the look in the kid's eyes as one he had seen on Tommy multiple times when he had flashbacks of living on the streets. 

“It’s fine, my name is Wilbur and yours?” The younger boy hesitated before whispering so long Wilbur nearly didn’t hear him.

“Clay...my name is clay…” Wilbur stood up straight and offered a hand to clay who stared at before getting it and getting up on his own. Wilbur arwardly put in hand down and coughed into his fist.

“I- umm..well I made soup if you want some” Wilbur offered a surprised look from clay “OH! And here a regeneration potion, it should help you with the small concussion you got” Wilbur passed him the pink potion only for the other male to stare at him then at the potion with eyes so wide they looked ready to fall out. 

“H-how...potion...WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GIVING ME SUCH A VALUABLE POTION!?!?” Wilbur was taken back by the loud tone from clay and frown trying to remember if he read something about potion in his books. Since respawning was a tricky thing, if your spawn point wasn’t set by an admin or operator then dying in another dimension like the end or nether then there was a chance you would not respawn. This was especially true in the main worlds since unlike other worlds these worlds had no admins or operators so no true spawn point could be set and meaning death in the nether could mean true death for a person. However, since Wilbur was...well...already dead it wasn’t an issue for him, and then plus his flying 

and going through blocks made things much easier as well to get ghast tears and other things for potions. 

“It is not that valuable...plus you really need it more than me” Wilbur wasn’t lying since he didn’t really need potions but he kept them since people were very willing to trade things for potions. Clay still looked hesitant

“Are you..sure?”

“Yes, plus I have more in storage so giving one away is fine.” That seemed to calm the boy down, who quickly drank the potion until only an empty bottle was left. Clay sighed in relief and reached to rub the back of his head.

“Better?” 

“Better,” Wilbur smiled, feeling pleased with himself.

“Do you- would you like that soup now?” Clay nodded but otherwise was silent. Wilbur led the younger boy into his kitchen and began to pour the steaming food into two bowls before setting them on the table. Wilbur slowly ate the rabbit soup with disinterest and while the rabbit soup was tasty it gave him no real pleasure like it would have before...his incident. 

“So...what happened to get yourself all beaten up an all…” Wilbur already knew the answer because Tommy had gone through the same thing before Wilbur met him. Clay tensed up and stared at a piece of carrot-like it was the most important thing in the world. 

“I did...something...and those..two men...well didn’t like it” Wilbur sighed as his smile dropped a bit because this conversation isn't going anywhere unless he changed his tactics. 

“What did you even steal to make them nearly kill you?” 

Clay turned two shades paler and looked at Wilbur with wide eyes. 

“Kill..me?” 

“Yeah, the hit you had to your head could have been deadly if the healing potion I gave you earlier didn’t fix most of the damage into a simple concussion” The boy's hand traveled to the back of his head.

“Oh…” 

“Yeah, oh” Wilbur deadpanned, making the kid wince.

“It was so much as what I stole from them, but that I was able to get past their security...and escape them until I got tired and tripped” Wilbur tilted his head with a disappointed frown. 

“And they decided to beat you up for that?”

“Yeah...I guess since they were well known for their tight security and products, me coming in and taking food kinda proved them wrong…so yeah” Wilbur rubbed his eyes with a hand before sighing.

“I guess no matter what universe there will still be assholes in them…” he mumbled to himself.

“Ummm..what?”

“Nothing, nothing” Wilbur stood up straight and took in the kid’s dirty appearance, and frowned. “We need to get you cleaned up”.

“Huh?” Clay looked startled.

“I mean you look like you fell into a monster spawner and then into a dirt hole” Clay seemed to get his bearing and glared at the other male. 

“Not like you are any better, like who wears a freaking sweater in this warm weather?!” Wilbur's eye twitch but not anger rose in him instead a sense of nostalgia-filled him. 

“You are still getting a shower.”

“I never agreed to that!!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took nearly 2 hours of arguing and patience he didn’t know he had before Clay finally agreed to get into the shower. Wilbur had gone through his clothes in his possession and mostly found some pants and ripped shirt and two hoodies. He grabbed some string and made a needle before quickly sewing the dark forest green hoodie that simply needed a few stitches and was done. Wilbur grabbed the fixed hoodie and black pants before walking towards the bathroom and knocking. When there was no response, Wilbur opened the door to be met with an almost naked clay minus his boxers. The first thing he noticed was the multiple tattoos all over his body mixed in with scars and strangely enough, the tattoo seems to be going OVER the scars as if saying they wouldn’t be messed with. The second thing he noticed was how thin the other boy was and it made Wilbur sad and upset at who left him out alone in the world. 

“Clay…?” It was like a switch had been flipped and before Wilbur could blink the green-eyed boy was inside the shower hiding it with only his head poking out. 

“S-stupid Idiot! K-knock for t-the love of God!” 

“I did knock, you just didn’t answer. “ Wilbur blinked, feeling a little lost. The younger boy scowled at him in clear displeasure. “Anyway here, I fixed up some clothes for you and they might be a bit big but it's the best I currently have on hand” Wilbur handed the clothes over which were quickly snatched away, and a few shuffling sounds later, clay came out fully dressed. 

“Thanks for the clothes, not peeking at me like a pervert” Wilbur stared at a younger male feeling slight disgust build in his gut at the thought of dating the clearly much younger boy. 

“Yeah...no” He wrinkled his nose up and it was weird because even if he knew that clay wasn’t his little brother he still saw him as one so thinking about dating him…

“Anyway, why were you so distracted that you didn’t hear me?” Clay paused and studied Wilbur with an unknown expression.

“I...was looking at my soul mark” 

“Soulmark?” Wilbur asked confused because weren't those stories in a fairytale-like the prince and princess are soulmates?

“Yeah...one of them is...not exactly wrong but weird so I guess I was disappointed that it hadn’t changed” Clay looked so heartbroken and sad that Wilbur had raised his arms to hug the other but remembered that he was a stranger and lowered his arms. 

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It..here let me just show you…” Clay proceeded to lift his green hoodie to reveal a very familiar mark that matched the one over Wilbur's heart. It was the same grayscale guitar stabbed by a sword and surrounded by fire sitting right in the center of the boy's thin stomach. As Wilbur studied it with an interested eye before the other took the time to begin explaining. “Usually when your soulmate is died the soul mark turns grey and fades away over time leaving only a scar behind but I have had this scar or as long as I can remember and it has always been grey and yet it never fades away” Wilbur put a hand on the other shoulder in understanding and the next moment he was enveloped in a hug by the thin child. Wilbur held the weeping child because for some reason something told him that the mark was HIS and it also meant he had trapped the other to a dead man. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(I HAND DREW THIS MYSELF HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!)

\---Wilbur's Soulmark---


	6. Decision about soulmates are made

Wilbur simply held clay for a few minutes until the kid got himself back together and left Wilbur alone, after taking his black backpack with some new equipment and food that Wilbur had given him. Wilbur had been a bit upset that the younger boy was leaving but understood but he could still do something else.

“Hey, clay?” The boy in question hummed as he was checking over his supplies with the care that you wouldn’t expect from a 9-year-old child. “I know you don't want to stay for whatever reason you have but you are always welcomed back if you want” Clay paused and glazed at Wilbur with a strange soft look and surprised look.

“Thanks...and I mean it” With that said the boy through the backpack onto his back was off into the woods. Wilbur felt something scream at him to run and chase down the boy but Wilbur knew that forcing him to stay would have been more harmful to clay than anything else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur closed the book he had been reading with a sigh and felt on top of the couch with eyes closed. As soon as he had gotten back inside his home he had read the book title “Soulmate Phenomenon” And found multiple interesting things. Everyone had a soul mark, whether their own or another, they all had at least one. There were two types of marks on a person's body. The person's own soul mark that represents the person and will be on their soulmate's body is over their heart (Like a life count!). A person's soulmate's mark will be anywhere else on their bodies, like the neck, shoulder, or feet. The thing that made him sigh in relief was that soulmates aren't meant to be romantic. Soulmates were also called your “Soul family” and they could be from a friend to a family member and sometimes lover. However, the special thing about them is that soulmates will be there to help or support you in your life and be with you no matter what. This made Wilbur feel a little guilty at apparently abandoning his “Soul family” but he couldn’t force clay to do something he didn’t want to so he pushed down his emotions before coming onto the next task. 

Wilbur looked down at his pale and nearly grayscale body and with some small hesitation, he removed his shirt and immediately spotted multiple tattoos like marks all over his gray skin. Of course, there was his own personal mark over his heart right next to his stab wound but under that was a square with green’s white and a red heart with two gray wings by the side of it. Then on his stomach, right above his navel, was nothing but this one was shaped like a diamond that was pink and had a gold crown with pig ears and a pigtail coming off the royal gown beneath it and a diamond sword on top of it all. They seemed strangely familiar but Wilbur wasn’t done so to double-check something he looked down his back and saw more marks on it and sighed and decided to leave those for later. The next one he saw was on his left shoulder and was star-shaped with a mixture of blues, red, white, and weapons in the centers surrounded by small different colored hearts. The last one he was going to study was on his left side above his hip bone and the thing that immediately drew his attention was the familiar white smiley mask in the center or a green oval with weapons and potions around it. Suddenly it clicked in his mind why the marks were familiar and turned to them before giving them names. 

“The green one with wings is Phil...then the pink one is techno's” Wilbur shifted to point at the rest “This one must be Tommy's” Wilbur studied the star shape mark with a smile because Tommy was always bright like one. Then he turned into the last mark that made his stomach drop slightly “..and this one is a dream…” Wilbur ran his fingers over the marks only to flinch when a familiar drumming sound began inside his quiet head. Wilbur removed them and the comforting sound that he didn't realize he missed was gone. Another thing about soulmates is that if you touched their mark you could feel their heartbeat and if you focused hard enough even their emotions. Wilbur snapped out of his daze and threw his yellow sweater back on with speeds he didn’t know he possessed before curling into a ball. Wilbur was feeling an array of emotions at his discovery, excitement, happiness, grief, shame, and regret. 

He was happy that his brother and father figure were a part of his family but did he deserve them because he did something really bad that he had to ask Phil to kill him. Then there was the fact that his other soulmate was dreaming, the same dream he started a war against, the same dream that killed his little brother in the duel, the same one who tried to blow up his L’manberg! His emotions were so complicated and it made his eyes begin to water but no tears fell. He bit his lip and began to think that dreams and whoever this world dreams are different people, just like Wilbur isn’t his younger self or alive will. 

“Maybe...maybe I can give him a chance, just one” Wilbur whispered to himself feeling satisfied when his brain didn’t argue with him on his decision. However, even with that problem dealt with there were still multiple others left like would he tell his soulmates that he was...well their soulmate? He was dead and it showed on his mark but he was still alive(Kinda? in a way) so his soul mark never faded away on his soul family's body instead just stayed gray and cold with no heartbeat to show he was here and wasn’t truly gone. 

After a bit of debate and thinking, he came to the conclusion that he would help his soul mates but as a friend and not as their soulmate because they didn’t deserve a half-dead 23-year-old man as their soulmate. 

Wilbur took a peek at his clothed body and decided that he had enough on his mind knowing some of his soulmates and how they are and he made a mental effort not to check out the rest of the marks on his body at a later date. For now, Wilbur at least had a purpose and that was to keep his new family safe and happy, and whether they knew it was him wouldn’t really matter because for some reason he felt like he was making up to them for an unknown reason. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(THIS IS PHILZA'S SOULMARK)made by me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(THIS IS TECHNOBLADE'S SOULMARK)made by me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(THIS IS TOMMYINNIT'S SOULMARK)made by me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(THIS IS DREAM'S/CLAY'S SOULMARK)made by me!


	7. Dadza or not???

Wilbur felt so stressed and for many good reasons. One was that he apparently had memory problems, and by that, he didn’t mean his amnesia but every so often he would forget what he had been doing only to remember it later, so he basically now had a case of short term memory he didn’t remember having before. This scared Wilbur more than he would imagine and he took steps to make sure his memories wouldn’t be lost to him such as writing everything he did in his life into books, not just his regained old memories. The second was the fact of how he was going to find his old family because right now they were all in their early childhood years, minus Phil, and he was a full-grown 24-year-old adult. Another issue he had was about his name, and all that it entailed. The ghost thought it would be fitting to change his name, just like he had when he moved away, to represent his new life. He still hadn’t figured out what to change his name to but he would figure it would later but for now he had to figure out at least what ages his family was in this time period and maybe look...for...his...son…

Wilbur froze as a sudden unpleasant thought struck him

_ “If I never lived then was fundy never born? _ ” Wilbur took a breath and pushed down his growing fear in favor of focusing on his current project, which was to gather 4 stacks of quartz and 2 stacks of glowstone dust and blocks. Wilbur had set up a kinda trading business where he would gather resources and get paid for them with real money. The poor ghost had realized that trading for books and other things could only get him so far so he would need actual cash if he wanted to increase the range of things he can get. It had been going fine and he finished in record time to get things that were requested since one, he didn’t sleep, two he could fly, and three mods didn’t attack him in ghost form. It was simple and paid a decent amount that he got more than enough money to buy books and newer clothes and a future for his home. However Wilbur didn't think that was the real reason for this was to get money, it was more of a bonus. The real reason was his hands itched to do something, they wanted to move some unknown object and it frustrated him that he couldn’t remember. 

Wilbur pondered on what his new name should be or at least a nickname of sorts as he traveled into the town. He double-checked his appearance (why did he feel so paranoid?) and walked into one of the larger buildings called RCB Shop which stood for Resource, collecting, and building. The store was simply a place where a person could request some materials for some money or something else and another person could take the job and gather those resources that the first person didn’t want to get and get paid for it. He wasn’t sure if this was a job in his old world but he didn’t really care since it fit his needs quite well. Walking up to the counter the man at the desk smiled at him.

“Ahh...Wilbur done with it already?” Wilbur nodded with his own polite smile and handed the man, named Marcus, the quartz and piece of paper with the request. “Alright give me a moment to get your money…” Marcus replied and walked away. Wilbur was slowly becoming well known for his speed in gathering resources, especially dangerous ones like things from the end and nether since getting things from those two dimensions were especially hard to get without danger of permanent death or injury from a failure to respawn. On the bright side, those paid quite well and he even kept a few on the resources for himself like the ender pearls or purple blocks. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “How about Wilson? No...Wilton?...” _ Wilbur had been waiting for nearly an hour for Marcus to return and during that time he had been trying to come up with a name for himself but it was quite hard since most names felt wrong, too formal, or just straight-up strange _. “Maybe...Walter?”  _ Wilbur wrinkled his nose at the name and tried again “ _ how about- _ ” 

“So sorry Mr.Soot for the wait!” Wilbur perked up at the sound of the man’s voice.

“Oh, it's fine, but what took you so long-” Wilbur froze as he saw a very familiar blond man with a painfully familiar green and white hat. Wilbur tried to swallow his growing emotions down his dry throat as he stared at the face of his younger father figure. Phil looked younger and had shorter hair than he does in the future and his eyes are filled with only curiosity and no recognition. Knowing that this Phil didn’t know him to hurt his unbeating heart more than he thought it would but he ground his teeth into a grin as he smiled at the two males. 

“Hello, It is a pleasure to meet you d- Sir” Wilbur corrected himself before he screwed everything because this wasn’t the same man that took him in when he got evicted from his house, this wasn’t the man that to the care of him like a second father, no he was a stranger and this Philza didn’t know him like Wilbur didn’t know the other man. 

“ _ But you can...after all this man is part of your soul family… _ ” Wilbur grimaced slightly but his smile stayed glued on his face at the reminder of who he was to this Phil (even if the other didn’t know). Strangely enough, this version of Phil had two grey decent sized wings on his pack that was definitely not elytra that his Phil had constantly worn in the past so often that they were practically a part of him at that point. 

The other Phil smiled at Wilbur 

“Yes, hello my name is Phil but most call me Phil” The wings on the man’s back seem to twitch almost like a nervous bird proving to Wilbur that they were real. 

“I am Wilbur, what do I have the pleasure to speak with you about?” Wilbur felt strange being so formal to Phil but he reminded himself that they were currently still strangers. Marcus decided to speak up 

“I brought Mr.Philza over here since he had a request and required some assistance” The gears in the ghost brains turned as pieces fell into place. 

“You need my help” Wilbur’s question was more of a statement. Phil suddenly looked nervous and shy. 

“Yeah, I umm...and trying to build something but I don’t have enough material for it so I need some help…” Phil’s wings drew closer to his body like a frightened child and it showed Wilbur how young this version of his dadza really was. 

“Of course, I can help,” Wilbur said using the same tone he used when speaking to Tommy did something wrong and was expecting a punishment. 

“Wait- really?!?” 

“Yep, what are you trying to build anyway?” 

“Oh! There’s this ocean monument I found and I was thinking of making a giant island on top of it- well after emptying the ocean of course and-” Phil began to ramble with a child-like excitement about his project making Wilbur smile because his Phil used to do the same thing a few times when he came up with a new idea to build something. Marcus smiled and whispered to Wilbur to not interrupt the rambling male.

“I see you have this handled and good luck with him Wilbur” The other male quickly left to the back of the store for some other business leaving Wilbur alone with Phil. After a few minutes, the other stopped speaking as he ran out of breath and his wings shuffled slightly behind his back. 

“Sorry, I get...carried away sometimes” 

“It's fine,” Wilbur paused as an idea formed in his mind. “I love the idea you have for your build so I’ll make you a deal” Phil tilted his head and Wilbur resisted the urge to laugh at how he looked like a confused baby chick. 

“Okay, what the deal?”

“I will help you gather resources and the materials for your project free of charge”

“But…?” Wilbur smiled that the other wasn’t that naive at least.

“But you let me watch you build it and help you” The winged man’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“W-what?!?!”

“You heard me”

“Well- yeah! I heard y-you! But why would you want to w-watch me build it?!?” 

“Mostly I’m bored,” Phil’s eyes twitched at Wilbur's response. 

“Your...bored…”

“Yep!” Wilbur put as much fake cheerfulness into his voice as he could and felt amusement when Phil's hand said hello to his face. “Also I have nothing better to do and I enjoy building things” Wilbur smiled nostalgically when he remembered building Manberg. Phil studied him for a moment and must have seen something because Phil agreed.

“Alright, I agree to your deal” Wilbur silently cheered to himself “When do you want to meet up to further discuss this?” Wilbur crossed his arms and hummed to himself in thought.

“Anywhere, and anytime is okay with me” 

“Ummm...okay then, how about meeting you tomorrow at 3 o'clock?” Wilbur clapped his hands together in excitement

“Great! See you then Phil!” Wilbur just barely heard the others goodbye before he was gone and heading back home to prepare for tomorrow. For the first time in a while, he felt a rush of pure untainted true hope run through his body and that only made him happier and excited for the next day. 


	8. Nearly Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur ends up beginning to work on the project with Phil and due to being alone for so long Wilbur almost got discovered as what he really is.

Wilbur never thought he could feel so excited that he had stayed up all night preparing for his meet up with Phil. Even though deep down he knew this wasn’t his Dadza, he still wanted to form a good relationship with the other and help him out. Plus he had done a bit of reading about the wings of Phil's back and found that hybrids were much more common in this world than in his old one which meant that this version of philz was a bird hybrid with actual wings unlike his Phil that just wore an elytra nearly all the time. It was interesting but not too strange seeing wings on Phil's back since his dad had wired his elytra wings nearly 24/7.

Wilbur had to admit that he may have been a bit more prepared than he needed to be since he had multiple shulker boxes that he traded for, filled with all resources he could think he could need and potions and food as well (for Phil). He had arrived around an hour earlier than requested and had mostly gone through the shops for new books and only got a few books on soulmates and its history. Most of it was Wilbur already knew, and he got halfway through the book before the familiar figure of philza appeared looking quite ruffled up as a few of his feathers appeared to be out of place. Wilbur smiled wide and waved his hand to the winged man.

“Hello, Phil! How are you?” Phil gave a small smile as he panted slightly.

“I’m...fine. Thank you for...asking” Wilbur tilted his head slightly at Phil's tired body language. 

“Are you okay? You look tired and if you want we can reschedule-”

“NO!!!” Wilbur's mouth fell shut and Phil's wings puffed out even more as the other cheek grew pink. “I mean no, I’m fine I just flew all the way here and it tired me out a bit” 

“Oh, OH!” Wilbur felt dumb because the wings on the other's back weren’t just for show and had an actual purpose. “Do you..want to go sit down for lunch or something?” 

“Sure! I know this nice place that has the best coffee ever!” Phil said with a happy sigh making Wilbur snort because even as a teen Phil still was addicted to coffee. 

“That’s fine, we can talk out any details for your idea there” No matter how Wilbur was excited it didn’t slip his mind that this was a business meetup, not a social one. A quick walk there was a little award at first but once Phil began to explain the idea for his project the atmosphere became almost...nostalgic to Wilbur. 

At the shop, while ordering a small nut muffin with a coffee while Wilbur got a caramel coffee and paid for it (much to Phil's protest that he should pay). After they got their orders Phil pulled out a few neat pieces of papers with a detailed picture of the project he wanted to make (but it wasn’t as detailed as it should have been). Wilbur helped him correct the few errors that were there from his few clear memories he could remember of being happy to help his Phil make one of his incredible creations (can he do that again with this new life?). A long talk later the sun was setting and they now had a decent thoughts out plan for Phil's project and they both agreed that Wilbur would collect half of the needed sand for the project and alongside netherrack and a few other resources while Phil gathered sponges and a few other things. Wilbur watched as Phil left and saw him drinking his coffee as he made a mental list of what he needed to get for next week. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur had to admit that the next week was quite boring since Wilbur never enjoyed grinding for material (that had always been Phil or techno) but he still did it until he was sure he had enough. Phil had arrived a few minutes after Wilbur had before they began to travel to the place where Phil had found the water temple. When they arrived at a large ocean, Phil pointed towards the ocean where apparently the temple was but it was a large distance away from any sort of land and brought another issue to light. 

“Do you have any way to breathe underwater?” Wilbur asked since he was pretty sure bird hybrids aren't meant to go in the water. 

“O-oh yep! I have some water breathing potion that I traded for'' Phil gained a slightly guilty look “I...don’t have enough for both of us...so…” Wilbur understood but he didn’t care at all since he could breathe underwater (or maybe he just didn’t need to breathe at all).

“That’s fine, I don’t need them at all” Phil made a surprised look. “Also I can do that underwater work while you take care of the land one since I doubt you want to get your wings wet” Phil sighed looking extremely relieved even if slightly guilty. 

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” 

“Yep, I just need the sand, plus we should put our resources in a chest at least” 

“That’s not... a bad idea actually” Phil made two separated double chests and the two began to put their resources in their separate chests and took a moment to organize their inventories. 

“Alright, I'm gonna start to build the grass walls around the temple okay?” Wilbur told the younger male before taking a breath and jumping into the water. 

Wilbur enjoyed the smooth sensation of the water around him but it brought no actual discomfort since he could not feel the water temperature. Once his feet touched the bottom he turned into his normal form and released his breath just in time for a few drowned zombies to begin to swim away as they lost interest in him. The ghost smiled and easily swam through the water for a few seconds until he spotted the familiar shadow of the temple. Wilbur took a moment to remember how big they wanted to make the glass wall before putting some markers with the glass blocks and began to build a tower up to the water surface. 

Wilbur broke the water surface with a small gasp, even though he didn’t need it and was more out of habit, before climbing on top of the glass pillar. Wilbur saw a shadow fall over him and he spotted Phil flying over him and Wilbur panicked for a moment as he quickly changed into his living form a few moments before the winged male flew down with a few frantic flaps of his wings. 

“Ohmygod- Are you okay?!?” Wilbur swallowed and shamefully allowed his scarily good acting skills to take over. 

“Yep, why do you ask?” Phil seemed to calm down and his wings moved at a much calmer place to keep himself up in the air.

“Well, I saw you get out of the water and you looked way too pale for it to be healthy and I guess I got worried” Wilbur resisted the urge to facepalm at his mistake and nearly got caught being in his ghost body.

“I’m fine so maybe the sun’s reflecting made it seem that way?” Wilbur suggested with a small smile and Phil nodded after studying him for a moment.

“You might be right since you look fine and still alive-” Wilbur winced “and np can recover that fast so my eyes just played a trick on me” 

“Yep!, anyways I got us our starting pillar now all we need is to make the done around the place with sand” 

“Sounds good, Ummm could you make some more room for me to land?” Phil asked when he noticed there was only one block to stand on and Wilbur was currently on it.

“Oh yeah, sure- just...give me a sec” Wilbur took out some more glass and built out a few more blocks to which Phil immediately landed with a relieved sigh. 

“Thanks, now let's get to work!” Philza excitedly clapped his hands and Wilbur only nodded with a content smile in return. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I have been getting a few questions for this story and I have decided to answer them to clarify a few things but not leek things or spoil this story.

  1. Q - Why does wilbur remember more than original wilbur does?



A - Well I think that first of all wilbur had a lot of memories so he couldn’t write all of them down and plus I think that wilbur remembered a lot more but repressed them when he learned of how bad he was when alive but since no one in this world can tell that to wilbur he is slowly remembering things. 

  1. Q - Why does Wilbur have more abilities than he is supposed to?



A - Wilbur is in a new world with new rules, plus I think that a ghost with a stronger wish to live and fix things would have more abilities like wilbur wishes to change all the things he did even if he doesn’t exactly know what.

  1. Q - How and why does wilbur have a human/living form?



A - This story is about soulmates and how you are connected to them and due to all of wilbur soulmates being alive and connected directly to his soul he can change his appearance to a living one but not for too long since his living form isn’t his actual look and just something he gained from being connected to so many living people. However this wouldn’t work the other way so his other soulmates don’t get ghost abilities since wilbur has so many soulmates and there is only one of him. 

~~~Hope this explains a few things and if you have anymore question feel free to ask then and I will answer in the next chapters~~


	9. Dreamons and Hidden Ghost secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur comes home to find clay and discover a lot about the boy and himself.

After that incident that happened everything went much smoother, even if Wilbur was a little more paranoid about changing into his ghost form. By the time the sun had begun to set again Phil let out a loud yawn as he finished putting the last pieces of glad on their dome and half of the temple was filled with water and the other half had its water drained revealing almost all of the sea temple into the sunlight. 

“Are you tired?” 

“Hmm? Oh, kinda but we have to finish taking out all the water at least” Phil said with a determined look in his eyes. Wilbur bit his lip as he began to think before an idea came to him.

“How about I finish this and you go home and sleep” 

“What- no I can’t just leave you out here-”

“Phil, how old are you?” 

“Huh? What does that have to do with anything?” Phil landed down on the wet sand next to Wilbur with a perplexed expression. 

“Just answer the question” 

“18”

“Well Phil I am 24 and as your elder, you need more sleep plus I can finish this up quickly and then we can meet up tomorrow to finish” 

“But-”

“Phil…sleep...now” Wilbur barely noticed that his voice had slipped into one he had used many times on fundy when he stayed up late working on another coding project and it was very effective when Phil's wings dipped in his eyes became half-lidded showing his hidden exhaustion. 

“Fine…” Philza grumbled out, looking so unlike the mature adult version of Phil he had in his mind. 

“Can you hand me the extra shovels?” Phil reached and gave Wilbur two brand new iron shovels before the two males said their goodbyes and Phil flew off. 

Wilbur stared for a moment until the winged figure disappeared from his view before dropping his disguise and letting out a relieved sigh as he could finally truly relax. Wilbur floated up to the top of the glass wall before giving in to place the sand done and slowly but surely removing the water. It took him around nearly an hour before all the water had been removed leaving a revealed sea temple and a few poor fishes on the drying sand as the water began to disappear. Satisfied with his work he floated up from the once seafloor and began to head back to his home mostly to gather some more material for the next day and maybe a meal for his new friend (were they friends?).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur landed in front of his home and opened the door to be met with an interesting sight of clay sitting on his couch and appeared to be levitating one of Wilbur's books by a strange neon green color surrounding the book.

“That’s cool,” Wilbur said with a wide excited smile and he got his next surprise when clay let out a very high-pitched scream. The next moment the book was suddenly flying towards his face at a high fast rate that he had no time to dodge before the book hit him straight on and knocked him down on his back from the force. If Wilbur had been a normal person the hit would have surely knocked him out and given him a nasty concussion.

_ “Luckily, I am not a normal person _ ” Wilbur held rubbed his face in slight shock that the hit hadn’t even hurt (thank god because he didn’t even want to know how much a hit like that could have hurt)and switched back into his human form before walking to the other side of the couch when clay had tried to hide. 

His third surprise came in the form of a hyperventilating clay who was whispering sorry over and over under his breath and his hands glowed that same neon color and were gripping his hand so tight his knuckles turned white. 

“clay...Clay...CLAY...CLAY!!!” Wilbur shouted and finally got clay to snap out of his trance enough to notice Wilbur only to begin to cry.

“I-i’m sorry- I am so so sorry I didn’t mean- s-sorry” Wilbur shushed the kid 

“It’s okay see, I find you did nothing wrong alright?” Clay froze, looking at Wilbur as if trying to find a lie in his words. “However I need to breathe with me okay?”

“O-o-okay…”

“Now...in and out...in and out” Wilbur repeated this process with a forced calmness until the younger males breathing became more normal. “There that better, now can you explain a few things to me now, or if you want you can tell me at your own pace?” Clay seemed to chew the idea before hesitantly nodding.

“Come on, I think I have some ingredients for a hot chocolate and you can explain to me what all that was alright?” 

It took a few minutes to boil some milk and mix in the chocolate pieces he had for the rare occasion he wanted something sweet all while keeping an eye on clay who was staring at the table while playing with his fingertips. Wilbur sighed and went over his memories to take the best route in these situations. 

“What’s your favorite food?” Did Clay look up with wide eyes filled with surprise and hope to Wilbur?

“I- I like stews and a-apple pies...I guess…” he whispered and his green eyes seemed to get brighter and Wilbur could now clearly see hope and happiness in his eyes.

“Would you like to stay the night so I can make you an apple pie?” Wilbur asked and it wasn’t just to get an answer but because clay seemed to be in worse shape than last time and the clothes Wilbur had given him were dirty and about to rip in some parts. 

“You...don’t care?” Wilbur frowned in confusion and picked up the two mugs of hot chocolate and put one in front of the younger boy a little upset that he doesn't have any whip cream for it. 

“Care about what? That you are in my home?” 

“No, that I have...abilities…” 

“No, not particularly since I have my own abilities that differ from the normal” Wilbur calmly stated as he sipped his steaming cup not minding the burning liquid momentarily forgetting he was trying to remain hidden. 

“Wait really!?!” Wilbur looked up from his mug to see clay standing up and leaning forwards with a wide smile and pure happiness leaking from him and it suddenly hit Wilbur why clay had been so scared minutes before. 

“Did- Did you think I was going to hate you for having abilities?” Clay seems to wilt slightly, making the ghost regret his words. Clay didn’t respond but his face gave him a response enough. “Oh...is that why you were scared of me?” 

“NO! Yes?! I don’t-...” Clay's hands clutched the edge of the table and Wilbur reminded the blond male to breathe. Clay took a deep breath

“It wasn’t that I was scared specifically of you since you seem like a chill guy and all but I guess I was more scared of your opinion” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know! I feel safe around you and- and not coming or being able to hang out with you- i-it upset...me!” Tears began to appear on the corner of clay’s green eyes. “I-I-I don’t want- it-that's-why-do you ma-make me feel s-so fu-cking s-safe!?!?” The tears fell and Wilbur said screw it to social rules and hugged the young boy and he seemed to break down under the stress that a kid shouldn’t have to deal with. 

Wilbur just hugged Clay and didn’t bother to give him false hope and instead just tried to give the kid as much support as he could. It took a solid 10 minutes before clay even attempted to wiggle out of his hug but strangely he wasn’t attempting to escape as hard as he knew clay could be considered the young boy had just thrown a book at his face like 100 miles an hour. 

“Are you okay now?”

“Yes…” Clay mumbled, sounding ashamed, making Wilbur frown.

“You don’t have to be ashamed to cry, crying shows that you are brave enough to show you are human and alive”  _ “Not like me _ ,” Wilbur thought, remembering his dead state. 

“R-really?”

“Yep!”

“Oh...thank you...again” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The conversation Wilbur had with clay explained clay’s past and Wilbur was upset at how bad it was. Wilbur felt a sense of rage build inside of him that was so familiar to him like an old friend that it scared Wilbur from how familiar it was. He took a breath to calm himself when he noticed his body flickering from its ghost form and his alive form. 

Apparently, there used to be 4 different species in this world unliked in his old world where only 3 did. The first one was the human, the second was the hybrid which was humans born with unique features of animals or mobs, third were the shifters which were either humans who could turn into a hybrid form or animal or a hybrid who can change into a human. For example, a fox hybrid shifter could shift into an actual fox or a human while a human could change into an animal and such. Those 3 species Wilbur was familiar with considering his son fundy was a fox shifter but other species existed that were apparently now extinct in this world. That species was called the Daydream Demons or sometimes called either Dreamons or Lucid Spirits. This species looked completely human and had no strange appearance but their abilities outranked any creature due to them being able to have strange abilities that surpassed any other race but they were extremely outnumbered due to their usual short lifespans and low birth rates. 

The Dreamons had abilities to have super straight, speed, and generally greater healing capabilities. However what truly gave them their name was their abilities to go into a person's mind to see their memories, emotions, intentions, and dreamons that could communicate to their soulmates in a place called a dreamscape. Due to this ability, many dreamons helped many find their own soulmates by connecting two or more soulmates into their dreamscape to find each other. Dreamons were able to do all of this with a special energy that came from their soul and gave them these special abilities. This energy on the other hand had a downside that this energy was sometimes too powerful for their own bodies that caused many dreamons to die out due to the strain this energy could have on their body making their lifespans very short and the stronger energy they had the shorter they could live. Respawns don’t work the same on Dreamons since their energy literally burns their souls leaving nothing to respawn. Mixed with their already low chances of having children the dreamons species was declared dead when the last 3 dreamons died over 2 centuries ago due to their strong energy killing them and ending the dreamons species. 

Then around 5 years ago when Clay was 4 years old his family, who was apparently quite wealthy for their trading and weapons business bought a new assortment of potions. Clay ended up taking green potions thinking it was a jump boost potion but being a kid he couldn’t tell them that the potion's greenness was different from a normal potion and when he drank it he became very ill. Clay’s parents had never really liked clay from the start and having a soul mark of a dead soulmate that never faded made them think clay was broken (It was Wilbur's fault, he was the one who gave that to him...) 

However, it would give the family a bad reputation if clay died so they got him a doctor and it was discovered that he had some strange energy going through his body and his body was sick due to it adapting to the new energy. As he was recovering the potion was recovered and it was discovered that clay had apparently drunk the essence of the energy of a dreamon. After a week of being incredibly ill clay woke up with energy and greater physical abilities that he didn’t possess before. After that clay was put into many tests to test his abilities he got from the dreamon essences and apparently had gained small abilities to manipulate his energy to lift objects and do certain things with them. His parents were delighted by this not caring that their son could suffer the same fate of a short life like many dreamons had and instead hoped to use this opportunity to make money by making people pay them to find their soulmates. 

There was only one problem with this, and that was that clay didn’t have enough energy and wasn’t born a dreamon to have those abilities the most he could do was see a glimpse of his soulmate life in his dreamscape but never actually meet them and when he tried to connect to other people he always failed and passed out. The only good part of not having enough dreamon energy was that he didn’t have the curse of having a short life and this made clay’s sister every happy, and Wilbur was told by clay how his little sister named Driasta cried with him that night in happiness when the news was told to them (Why did the name Drista sound so familiar?). Instead, his parents began to test his abilities of healing and physical strength hoping to turn him into a fighting machine to give away for money and they ended up training him and eventually, Clay had enough of a ran away with his sister's help once he turned 8 and he had been on the run for over a year. 

“Is that why you don’t stay in a place for too long?” 

“Yes...I might be paranoid but being careful is what has kept me alive this long-” That made Wilbur a bit sad towards the young boy “plus if I were to die I might not respawn or end up respawning back at my old home and I don’t want to risk it” Wilbur felt like a lightbulb had turned on in his brain. 

“What if you set your spawn point here?” Clay looked at Wilbur with mild surprise and studied him before huffing out a laugh.

“You really are a good person…” 

“Pardon?” Wilbur asked, feeling left out of the loop.

“I might not have the same mental abilities that even a WEAK dreamon has but one of the abilities I do have is to see and sense a person's emotions, intentions, and whether or not they are lying or saying the truth.” Wilbur blinked as realization dawned on all those times when clay seemed to be looking for something when he looked at Wilbur and it suddenly also explained why clay seemed to trust him much quicker than he should have expected. 

“That...explains a few things…” 

“Yeah, yeah...anyway-” Clay looked at Wilbur with expecting eyes “You said you also had abilities as well and I know you weren’t lying so what are they?!?” At the moment Wilbur saw clay’s inner child peeking out from the mask he had created to protect himself and how could he deny the kid? 

“Fine, just don't freak out okay because I look a...little different when I need to use my abilities…” Clay furrowed his eyebrow in confusion

“You mean like sometimes my eyes glow when I do something?”

“No, well...you’ll see,” Wilbur sighed, preparing himself as he stood up. He tried to gather his courage and allowed his form to change into his natural one. 

Clay's face shifted from off confusion to awe and that gave Wilbur the boost of confidence he needed to tilt himself back and begin to float into the air with a nervous grin. 

“That...is so FUCKING AWESOME!!!” CLay shouted and Wilbur could swear he could see stars in the boy’s eyes. “Ah man, I wish I could fly like I can make other things float and all but I can’t make myself float-” Clay’s mask finally broke as he began to ramble. 

“I can also do a few other things, but if it makes you feel better I can’t locate objects as you can” 

“Wait really?!? Even though you kinda look like you are dying-” Wilbur winced which lucky clay didn’t notice “- you still look really cool and all- wait…” clay’s eyes narrowed in suspicion making Wilbur nervous. 

“You're not dying right?...” 

“Nope...”  _ “...I’m already dead actually” _ Wilbur finished in his mind since technically he wasn’t dying and he felt a stab of guilt when clay sighed in relief.

“Oh, okay then. What else can..you...do?” Clay asked after a small yawn escaped his mouth. Wilbur stopped floating and walked over to clay before gently nudging him off the chair. 

“I’ll tell you later, right now you need sleep”

“But-”

“No, but you are a growing child and need your rest” Wilbur's eyes twitch in irritation because first Phil and now Clay is too stubborn to go to sleep (Why are all the kids Wilbur met so stubborn?).

“I don’t want to though-”

“How about this then, you go take a shower and go to sleep and we can share each other's powers tomorrow alright?” Clay seems to chew on the compromised before agreeing even if a bit grumpily with a pout.

“Fine…” 

“Great, off you go!” Wilbur said cheerfully, shooing away the green-eyed boy. Wilbur watched the boy climb up the stairs and once he disappeared he collapsed against the table feeling more relief than he thought possible as he thought about everything he had learned about clay and could feel pity but most important a large amount of rage, and hated towards his parents. 

_ “I would be oh so easy to simply snap their neck and through them in a fire- _ ” Wilbur growled grinding his teeth before he noticed that his sweater was gone and on top of it was a brown trench coat on him and he suddenly felt like he could take out ANYBODY with ease...like clay’s parent’s per se-

Wilbur's eyes widened as to what the hell he was thinking and through the coat of with a panicking gasp and as soon as the coat was off of him he felt his mind become more control and calm. He studied the coat with wariness before picking it up and stuffing it into his inventory because all that coat brought him was anger, jealousy, and more importantly a lot of hatred. 

“I’ll...study that later...for now I have more important things to take care of him” Wilbur whispered to himself still feeling shaken at what had just happened before sighing and sitting on the floor only to notice something green poking out of his leg from under his pants.

Wilbur rolled up his pant legs to see two soul marks on his left leg and another on his right leg. His right leg had a heart-shaped tattoo with a black and yellow outline and a cake with hearts and colored stripes in the center. 

“Nikki’s…” Wilbur whispered as he remembered his best friend, Nikki, and cooking bread with her in her bakery in L’manberg. 

His fingers went to his left that had a flower-shaped soul mark on his thigh with each petal holding its own name and the center was a giant leaf. 

“Tubbo…” Each petal held the name of each tubbo different personalities and the only one he could really remember was Tubbox and nearly every memory of tubbo he had the young boy had a bee on him. 

His fingers then reached to the las that were right above his ankle and were a circle with a computer that had fox ears and tail on it. There were colored lines on top of it surrounded by black and made him smile that he had his son as one of his soulmates. 

“Fundy...I’m sorry my son” Wilbur wasn’t sure why he was saying sorry but his last memory of his death showed his many regrets and one of them was not being a good father to his son when he should have.

“I’m sorry everyone, Please forgive me” Wilbur never hated his lost memory before because he could feel waves of guilt rise in him but why couldn’t he REMEMBER WHY !?!?

“Wilbur!” Wilbur's head whipped up to the sound of clay’s voice and he only glanced at the marks on his grey skin before covering them since he didn’t have to mourn for them since they still existed and ironically enough a dead man morning for the living.

“What a twist of fate” Wilbur whispered vaguely amusedly before turning his attention back to his current guest. “Coming! Give me a moment!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(THIS IS NIKKI'S SOUL MARK) made by me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(THIS IS TUBBO'S SOUL MARK) made by me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(THIS IS FUNDY'S SOUL MARK) made by me!


	10. The Sick Piglin Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil calls Wilbur asking for help and When Wilbur arrives he helps the last person he expected.

The next 2 months were interesting with having clay at his house and helping Phil with his project. His and Clay’s relationship had gotten much closer than before ever since Wilbur revealed that he also had unnatural abilities. However even with their close ties now clay never stayed for too long the most he spent was 2 days before leaving somewhere only to return a week later injured or close to exhaustion worrying the ghost to near-death if it was possible. Though Wilbur was always there to help the kid and being with Clay for a while he stopped seeing him as Tommy and instead as another little brother that he had to help and keep safe (especially from his parents). 

On the other hand with Phil, they had gotten most work on the temple down making the base for floating islands on it, but after the third week of working they began to talk to each other and Phil called him his friend which made Wilbur almost cry. Though the last thing he expected was when Phil ended up calling him in his chat with a panicked voice that he needed help. 

“Oh, Hello Philza! What is-”

“WILBUR! I need help- I did...umm...did something and now I don't know what to do-! It was a good idea at the moment but- but I-” 

“Phil breath, where are you?” Wilbur 

“At my house- but Wilbur I need help I don’t know any other adults a-and-” 

“Can you give me some coordinates from your home?”

“Yes, I can do that” A few silent moments passed before a set of numbers appeared in his private chat making Wilbur take a moment to memorize them before closing it.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes' ' Wilbur clicked off the phone call before he heard Phil's response and quickly looked through his chest for a few golden apples and healing potions. 

“Wilbur? Are you okay?” Clay asked putting the book he had been reading down with a concerned expression. The younger male had arrived sometimes earlier in the morning to get away from the rain and had been simply chilling for the past few hours. 

“I’m fine, a friend of mine needs help so I will be gone” Clay's face fell before becoming blank.

“How long?”

“Not sure, but If I’m not back in a few hours feel free to take food when you go” Every since Wilbur had gotten his very frequent quest he had stock up on food (even if he never actually ate any himself). 

“Oh...okay then, see you later I guess” 

“Bye clay” A moment later Wilbur was out the door into the slightly humid air (why did it sting a bit?) and was flying off to the coordinates sent by his dad- no his FRIEND had sent him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Wilbur arrived at the coordinates after flying for 7 hours before he spotted a large wooden house on top of a hill and immediately landed there and was conscious enough to change himself into his living form before rapidly knocking on the door. Even though it was only a second, it seemed like an eternity to Wilbur before Phil opened the door. The first thing he took note of was Phil's lack of his usual hat and next to that he was uninjured. Philza sighed in relief 

“Oh thank god, you're here- come in please” Wilbur walks into the home and can’t help but stare at the familiar nostalgic environment Phil's house always had that only he could make. Wilbur shook his head to clear his thoughts

“What happened?- or what do you need Phil?” 

“So...have you ever taken care of either hybrid or- or nether shifters like say… a piglin hybrid?” 

“I have never seen a nether hybrid myself but I do know a few things about them, why?” Wilbur asked, getting more and more curious by the second. 

“I-...uhh...may have found a piglin shifter abandoned in the nether for a while it seems and brought him home with me but this morning he got super sick and I don’t know how to help…” The ghost mind went into a brunch of different results before only one solution came to mind. 

“Can you show me to him?” 

“Huh?- oh- yes I can” Phil led him to what appeared to be a guest room where a young pinked haired kid was laying on the bed panting deeply with a flushed face. Wilbur walked over and checked his pulse and frowned when he felt how slow it was and began to check the kid's body until he found the kid's upper chest and left shoulder had black and slightly green veins slowly spreading outwards.

“Aha! I was right” Wilbur smirked and took out an enchanted golden apple alongside a healing potion from his inventory.

“Wait- really!?! What was it?” 

“I don’t know what the actual name is but most people call this sickness ‘The Infection’ and it usually applies to mods from the nether when they travel to the overworld and by extent also hybrid from the nether” Wilbur checked the potion and opened it to give to the pink-haired child as he heard Phil hum behind him. 

“I think I’ve heard of it...isn’t that what those zombie pigs have on them?” He asked and Wilbur carefully poured the healing potion down the kid's mouth and until it was gone. 

“Yep”

“But what does that have to do with him?” Phil asked, referring to his sick guest.

“Usually creature from the nether that spends too much time in the overworld can get the infection and they usually turn into a zombie version of himself or die if their body can’t handle the transformation-” Wilbur paused when he noticed the soft furry pig's ears twitch as the hybrid let out a groan and attempted to open the eyes. 

“Hey hey hey...calm down but if you can understand me please bite into the apple please?” Wilbur calmly told the hybrid who weakly turned their head from the golden fruit in distrust “look I don’t want to hurt you, quite the opposite, in fact, so please just eat it?” The piglin started at Wilbur and they ate fruit a few times before hesitantly opening their mouth, revealing small tusks on their bottom teeth, which Wilbur found quite adorable. Wilbur helped the child eat the golden apple until the last bite and by then the apples' effects had begun to take effect making the kid look much more aware and his breathing became easier even if he still appeared to have a small fever that had disappeared yet. The kid struggled to get up from the bed with shaky thin (way too skinny) arms but Wilbur carefully nudged him back down.

“Sleep kid, you need it if you want to get better” The piglin hybrid let out a soft squeal of disapproval but slowly the exhaustion began to win when he saw the pink-haired boy's eyes drop. In a few moments, the kid fell back into enclosures looking much better than they had minutes before. 

“Is..is he okay now?” Phil asked, staring with familiar soft gentle eyes at the piglin hybrid (hesorrryphilsorrysorrysorry…….why is he sorry?). 

“Yep, some rest but he should eat another golden apple and drink another healing potion when he wakes just in case to get rid of any infection that he may have just in case” Phil slumped down in relief and Wilbur didn’t realize how stressed Phil had looked earlier since he had been so used to his Phil looking like that (was his Dadza always stress?). 

“That’s a relief...now what do you plan on doing with him? Or better yet how did you find him?” Wilbur asked now that there was now immediate importance stopping him from satisfying his curiosity. 

“Oh...is kinda a short but complicated story?” Phil's statement sounded more like a question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“...So you basically found a kid, alone, lost, in the nether and decided to adopt him” Wilbur dryly said, not feeling surprised since Phil kinda did the same thing when he picked up Tommy and him after they had no home at the time. 

“D-don’t phrase it l-like that!” Phil stuttered in embarrassment as his cheeks grew a bright magenta before coughing in his fist as he after his eyes. “But..yes...I did” Phil looked to the floor as he seemed also...scared at the situation in front of him. 

“Hey...it's okay I can help you since I actually used to have a son...before…” Wilbur trailed off as his mind went down his memories to his fox son with a wide fanged grin, excitedly talking about new projects, putting him to bed, helping him brush his fur, and…

“Wait- really?!? I guess that explains a few things...but it would be great having advice from an actual parent” 

“I suppose so- wait what makes sense?” Wilbur question snapping out of his trip down memory lane. 

“Well you kinda act like a dad and have this aura and stuff like one so if you were a dad that would make sense-...wait” Phil frowned “You said you WERE a dad does...does that...mean…” 

“What?”

“That your..son is- dead?...” Wilbur closed his eyes and took a deep breath because his son wasn't dead. It was him and he could feel the sword in his chest, the taste of iron, the smell of ash...

“RRY! Wilbur, I'm so sorry-” Phil? Why was Phil sorry it was his fault after all and now he couldn’t fix it since he was dying- 

*SLAP*

Wilbur blinks in surprise as he turned his face back to a stunned Phil staring at his extended hand like it was something new. Wilbur raised a hand to his cheek that had a tingling sensation that was slowly fading and raised an eyebrow. 

“Did you just slap me?” 

“...” Phil stared at his hand and Wilbur faced a few times before nodding to himself looking a bit dazed. “Yes…”

“...”

“...aksk-” Wilbur covered his mouth as he began to laugh at the dumbstruck expression on Phil's face, meanwhile the winged man sighed in relief. 

“I’m sorry but you were starting to hyperventilate and I uhh..panicked?” 

“It's fine, it didn’t even hurt I guess I was more surprised than anything else” Wilbur had been more surprised and was actually quite thankful since he didn’t want to have a breakdown in front of the younger male and reveal his ghost form. “Plus it was better that you literal snapped me out of it, then me having my breakdown”

“Okay? I understand?” Phil said, looking like the opposite of his statement. Wilbur chuckled awkwardly before changing the subject. 

“Anyways...did you at least get the kids name before you decided to become his dad?” 

“Oh- yep, though that was the only thing he has said to me yet” Phil mused.

“Well what is it?” Wilbur was thinking of many names a piglin shifter could have but phil said the last name he ever expected. 

“His name is Technoblade, an interesting name but I think it fits him quite well,” Phil said, smiling as Wilbur choked and began to cough as he attempted to stay calm. 

“Are you okay?”  
“y-Yep-!” Phil didn’t look convinced.

“Would you like some water or a drink?”  
No- I mean yes! A c-cup of water would be great!” Wilbur corrected himself and the winged male nodded before getting up and leaving the ghost alone with the pink kid. 

Wilbur turned to the sleeping kid who shifted on their side revealing their back wilbur as their shirt moved upwards a bit revealing a familiar grayscale mark. The very same mark that clay had and belonged to wilbur confirming his suspicion that this truly was this world version of technoblade. He couldn’t help but stare at the pig ears on the kid techno head in innocent curiosity because he old technoblade had been a human but he had always wore a pig mask but in this world he WAS A PIG or more specifically a piglin hybrid. 

“This...is going to be very interesting” Wilbur whispered to himself looking forward to when the pink haired male woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In wilbur old world and this new one are going to have many difference and I will explain each one at the end of each chapter but basically wilbur old technoblade was a human that dyed his hair pink and wore a mask over half of his face by in the new world Technoblade is a piglin hybrid of more specifically a piglin shifter meaning he can change into a pigling form or human form. I was also thinking that since ghostbur/wilbur can change his form he can be called a shifter technically so he could be a ghost shifter as someone else asked. 
> 
> \---Hope that explains that and enjoy the story!---


	11. The Rain Chills me to the bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur goes home and makes a discovery about his ghost form that ends up hurting him.

* * *

Wilbur had to admit he had known things would be different being a ghost and he had already seen a few of those changes like the lack of hunger, pain, and exhaustion. However one of those changes he hadn’t been expecting was the way his reaction to rain would change.

Wilbur had left Phil’s home after having a short talk with Phil about his new son to gather a few more potions and such and hopefully talk to Clay before he left but he didn’t have very high expectations of that. As he was nearly back at his home it began to rain so only a few drops of water began to fall but nothing too bad and it should have been his first sign when some droplets hit his body they left a strange tingling sensation behind. The second hint was when his hands and cheeks began to sting slightly as the air became more and more humid by the second. 

Wilbur finally took the hint when the rain truly began to rain and as soon as it hit his skin he felt a small stinging pain before he heard a sizzling sound Wilbur looked at his arm and sucked a breath when he noticed and his body becoming blurry and fuzzy like a mist before his skin seemed to become almost see-through and melt like ice on a hot day. Wilbur momentarily stopped flying as he got startled by feeling the first pain he had felt since becoming a ghost only to fall to the ground and hiss in pain when more of the rain hit his back. Wilbur quickly came to the conclusion that the rain was the cause of his pain and swiftly stood up and ran as quickly as he could to his home that was a few meters ahead of him. The ghost practically collapsed against the door in true exhaustion as he saw that his shoulder that had partially melted away that if he had been a normal human it could have shown his bone and he didn’t even want to think of the state of his back as if the pain was any indicator. 

It took Wilbur a moment to regain himself as his pain changed into a simple soreness so he took that moment to test his hypothesis and carefully stuck his pointer finger under the pouring rain. As he had been half expecting his finger sizzling and let out a small stream of steam as soon as the water made contact with it and turned his gray finger more glass-like but his discovery was cut short when he forgot to remove his finger leaving under the rain to long that the pain returned and it felt like he had cut his finger with a fire aspect sword. He carefully cradles his finger and watched in horrified awe as the tip of his finger slowly melted and fell on only to disappear before it could reach the floor. 

“That...is probably..not a good thing…” He mumbled to himself in a breathless voice. Wilbur's emotions were all over the place but he could feel his general mind he had made when fighting in the wars (wars? Was there more than one?) and immediately began to sort things in his mind with forced calm. 

“The first step, access injuries” Wilbur spoke out loud and began to follow his steps.

“Second Step, catalog which injuries are the worst to least harmful”

“Third step, gather materials I need to fix the damage” That particular step was useless to ghostbur seeing as he was a ghost and potions don’t or other items don’t work on him as they do to others. 

“Fo-Fourth Step, FIx Damage” Wilbur knew that he couldn’t do those things but saying the steps helped him stay calm under the low pain in his back and shoulder as he repeated the VERY familiar steps. Wilbur gulped air and held it for a moment before releasing it in a shaky breath. Feeling much calmer he opened the door with his left injured hand and walked inside almost tripping again as he closed his door and stumbled to his worn-down couch. 

He fell onto the couch yelping in pain as his shoulder flared up at the rough treatment and relaxed against the couch with tightly clenched teeth. His hand gripped his right arm so tightly that he was sure it would have broken anybody else's bones but he was a ghost so he would be fine. 

_“That's what I thought until I apparently discovered that rain hurts like a fucking bitch now…_ ” Wilbur thought-feeling annoyed that he hadn’t noticed the hints and could have spared himself the pain if he had but no he had thought that being a ghost nothing could hurt him. _“Guess I was proven wrong_ ” Even after the pain in his back and shoulder decreased to a low throbbing he didn’t dare to move in case it would cause the pain to return and laid there with tense muscle silently promising to never go out during the rain EVER AGAIN. At one point Wilbur became mentally tired after everything that had happened to him and fell into the welcoming darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Some Fanart of Wilbur in his Ghost and Human form but his ghostbur doesn't have the stab wound since it only appears when he is stress but I wanted to add it anyway. )

\---Wilbur's Ghost Form (Minus the stab wound)---

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\---Wilbur's Alive Form---


	12. Wilbur's Annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur spends his time trying to relax but it is hard when something keeps coming around to ruin it.
> 
> (Thank you so much for your support and comments. Even if I don't answer or say anything I do read everyone's comments and I really appreciate them so thank you so much!)

When he woke up next it was to the sound of thunder and he sat up with a small yawn only to freeze when he realized that something was missing. He glanced at his hand and sighed in relief when he saw his finger had healed and was now whole and a quick inspection of his shoulder and back showed the same results had happened and it made Wilbur relax so that the damage could heal itself on its own. 

_ “Even if it heals I don’t want to relive that ever again”  _ He had become so accustomed to living without pain that he almost didn’t remember what it was like to feel it...well until now. Wilbur was still a little cautious but after standing up and walking around he was fully relaxed, satisfied with himself, and decided to relax until the rain was gone before he went back to visit Phil and his new hybrid son technoblade (no after that world Phil's will always take care of him huh?). 

“Speaking off, I should probably read about piglin hybrid if I want to help with techno” Wilbur mumbled to himself and he was sure he had a book on a nether hybrid but not on piglin hybrids specifically. Sure it was a little strange knowing that this version of his once brother figure was an actual pig but this techno wasn’t like his Technoblade just like Wilbur wasn’t this world’s Wilbur so he couldn’t really judge. Plus he was a ghost, a dead person, so it wasn’t his place to say anything at all.

Wilbur went upstairs into his room only to jump with a shock when he heard thunder roll against the skies making him flinch as it sounded way too...familiar...too...T..N..T...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ Stacks of TNT were handed to him by the one he had been fighting not too long ago. Dream’s mask blocked out all emotions but the slight tremble of his hands as the TNT was passed showed how DREAM HIMSELF WAS AFRAID OF WILBUR… _

_ Wilbur smirked even as his heart seemed to become empty at the fear because he should fear him-  _ **_they_ ** _ should fear him for  _ **_their betrayal..._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ Wilbur laid on his back from the explosion, his ears ringing and muted screams penetrated the air and all he could hear were those explosions again again again and again...over and over and over- _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_ “Kill me! Phil please!!!” Phil's eyes filled with tears. _

_ “You're my son!” Wilbur didn’t want this...but it had to be done and with one final step forward he fell...and down into the darkness...into death- _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Wilbur let out choked sobs because he didn’t like explosions, he didn’t like TNT, he hated the feeling of dark satisfaction and jealousy, and hate-filled him with those emotions. It was in that moment when Wilbur decided that he hated rain and thunder and just another lightning bolt struck and the explosive sound reached his ears making him clenched his eyes shut and covered his ears. 

_ “I just jinxed myself didn’t I?”  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur then processed to spend the next three hours hiding in his basement, flinching every time he heard lightning strike just praying for the rain or even the thunder to stop. Thankfully the walls help somewhat mute the thunder so it didn’t sound like an explosion as much as it had before. However, being as paranoid and jumpy as Wilbur was, he nearly screamed when he heard his chat ring, indicating someone was calling him. He fumbled for a moment before quickly opening up his private chat and saw that it was Phil who had been calling it which made sense since Phil was his only current contact at the moment. 

“Hi, p-Phil! What’s up?-”

“Wilbur- Wilbur who do you calm down a- WATCH IT- piglin hybrid when they are UpSET!-'' Phil asked and appeared to be screaming at someone else and Wilbur could swear he heard a crash in the background. 

“Ummm...have you tried to give..him gold?” Wilbur spoke slowly feeling confused.

“OH- Gold! Right- give me a second-!” Phil left the call but didn’t hang up and Wilbur heard a few muffled shouts before it became silent again. 

“Okay...I’m back...sorry about that but techno woke up healthy and with extra energy and I guess he was kinda scared of me? or something and he kinda...destroyed a few things…in his umm rampage” 

“Oh” Wilbur could almost feel Phil's embarrassment and he felt slight pity for the new dad at taking care of a chaotic child.

_ “If adult techno was very chaotic I don’t want to know what a child technoblade can do'' _ Wilbur shuddered at the thought imagining how much chaos would be caused at thankfully not his home but Phil's. Wilbur was brought back to reality when he realized that Phil had been speaking to him. 

“...so it would be great if you could help me out?”

“Umm...could you repeat that?” Wilbur ignored the feeling of his cheeks turning pink. 

“So basically Techno remembered you helping him and trusting you because he kept asking where ‘yellow’ is and your sweater is like the brightest yellow I have seen so could you come over and calm him down please?” 

“Sure, I’ll be there-...” Wilbur agreed walking upstairs only to freeze in place when he saw that while it wasn’t pouring as hard as it had earlier it was still gently raining outside (there is nothing gentle about rain).

“Phil, could I come to visit another time...uhh something came up so-” Wilbur stuttered slightly, warily staring at the normal rain that was now acid to him. 

“I guess? Why thought maybe I could help-”

“No no I’m fine I’ll send you a message when I’m done”

“Okay then bye-...TECHNO NO! I’m sorry I have to go-” Phil frantically spoke and Wilbur winced in sympathy when he heard another crash and the sound of metal before the call hung up. 

_ “R.I.P Phil _ ” Wilbur thought amused at his friend's current situation at his home. Wilbur walked to a stack of his new books that he had yet to put away and looked for a certain book and smirked as he found the book title “The Study of Nether Shifters and Hybrids”. Wilbur flipped the book's pages until he came upon the chapter talking about piglin hybrids and found that the line between shifter and hybrid was blurred when it came to piglins. Apparently, all piglin hybrids could shift to a certain extent if they became overwhelmed by their instinct like growing pointed ears or large tusks even sometimes gaining some patches of pink skin. However, pigling shifters could actually grow hoofed feet, hoofed hands, and snouts. Also compare to other mod hybrids piglins are either really in tune with their instincts or don’t have them at all unless under extreme stress. Though compared to their piglin counterparts, while the piglins hybrid has a greater appreciation for gold they are also extremely protective over things that belong to them and that just doesn’t include gold compared to actual piglins. 

_ “That’s interesting…” _ Wilbur mused, flipping the page again as he flopped onto his couch to read more comfortably. 

Piglin hybrids can be more violent the more stress they are under and have the natural ability to speak understand the piglin language read the enchantment writing-

“Wait what?” Wilbur paused, double-checking if he had read it correctly and trying to think if that was something that hybrid could do in his own world before skating his head.

_ “Not the weirdest thing I have seen so far”  _ usually if someone wanted to actually read an enchantment they spent years and years learning but then a tool was made to help at least figure out what enchantment book what but apparent piglings already knew how to. Wilbur's eyes scanned the page and until he reached the physical features. 

Piglin hybrids are naturally resistant to high temperatures but vulnerable in cold environments. The most common feature you will see on a piglin hybrid is pink hair, tusks, pointy ears, and sometimes tails (Wilbur cooed, imagine the child Techno with a little pigtail). They also have much stronger teeth and bones than humans and a tendency to become distracted by gold but can sometimes resist the urge-

“Hey, Wilbur!” Wilbur practically jumped out of his shin and turned with wide eyes only to relax when he saw the figure of an equally startled clay.

“Oh sorry, You scared me a bit” Clay looked unconvinced

“Okay? I think you scared me more than I scared you but anyway I knocked but you didn’t answer. So what’s up?”

“Nothing really, I just found this book and was doing a little research to help a friend of mine” 

“Really?” Clay walked over and peered at the books titled and raised an eyebrow at Wilbur. “Why does your friend need to know about nether hybrids?”

“He recently adopted a piglin hybrid as his son but doesn’t know anything about them so I thought I’d help” Wilbur explained only to wince at how big of a help he was when he declined to help Phil earlier because of his stupid newfound fear of rain (it was justified since it hurt a lot). 

“Hold on- he adopted a hybrid without knowing anything about them?!?” Clay gaped in surprise.

“No, Phil himself is some kind of bird hybrid so it's just he doesn’t know much about nether hybrid itself” 

“Oh…”

“Oh is right,” Wilbur said, amused at the kid's expression. 

“Actually I have another question” Clay looked small and hesitant so Wilbur couldn’t really say no to him.

“Sure, shoot” 

“So...Ummm...what type of hybrid are you?” Wilbur froze as a cold feeling swarmed in his stomach. 

“What do you mean?” Playing dumb is better than lying.

“I mean, I can be considered a dreamon hybrid but I’m not too sure what hybrid you are and I guess the mystery of it is getting to me which is why I asked” The longer clay rambled the more the cold feeling seemed to solidified until it felt like he had a block of iron in his gut. 

“I-I- Don’t...want to talk about it…” Wilbur whispered and resisted the urge to grab the front of his sweater where his death-wound lay. Clay frowned, clearly not satisfied with the answer.

“Why? I told you what I am, why can’t you tell me what you are?!?” Clay shouted looking frustrated. 

“I...c-can’t” Wilbur managed to say as he pushed the memories of his death down but could still taste the metallic taste in his mouth and smell ash. 

“Why Not!?” Wilbur pence finally snapped

“I CAN’T OKAY?!? I JUST CAN’T...the memories aren’t...good ones…” Wilbur spoke softly once he had gotten control of his emotions after seeing the flash of fear on clay’s face. 

“I’m so-sorry Wilbur…” Clay apologized but there was a hint of fear still visible in his eyes and for a moment he saw Tommy in his place and behind him what appeared to be some underground base before it was gone as quickly as it came (why was the stone wall so familiar?)

“No, I should be sorry...I don’t have the courage to talk about it because every time I try to it...brings back unpleasant memories” Clay’s fear vanished, much to Wilbur relief, and in its place was the sympathy which almost made Wilbur feel worse because he really wanted to tell clay but his stupid feelings kept him from doing so. 

“It's fine, I understand I guess but it doesn’t stop me from being curious-” Clay smiled as a lightbulb appeared to light up in his mind. “If you can’t tell me then how about I try to guess what you are and you tell me if I am right or wrong?” 

Wilbur thought over the idea before nodding 

“I guess that works…” 

“Alright, then are you a vex hybrid?” Clay asked and Wilbur blinked.

“A what?”

“The tiny thing that flies and can get through the wall and kinda looks like an evil fairy? But I guess that is not it since your response said enough” Clay exclaimed with an annoyed face “I was sure it would be it since you can float and look close enough to a white skin color…” 

“Ummm no, I think I know what you are talking about and even if I did I am not a vex” 

“Damn it!- Ouch!” Clay winced in pain and Wilbur was instantly by his side checking him over.

“What did you do this time?” Wilbur asked, feeling his eye twitch.

“Uhh...I may have forgotten the original purpose for me being here”

“Which was?” Clay smiled nervously and raised his hands to reveal white bandages wrapped around his hands covered with some dirt but the blood was still visible on the white cloth. 

“I kinda busted my knuckles…?” Clay squeaked and Wilbur gave in to his urge and facepalmed before letting out a loud frustrated groan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\---Some more questions that people have asked and I will be answering! ---

  1. Q - Can Wilbur stay in the rain in his alive form? 



A - Yes, but only for a few minutes like 5 minutes tops before his living form gets “washed away” leaving him in his ghost form. 

  1. Q - Is Clay a hybrid?



A - yes, even if he was born human he drank the essence of a dreamon and he became a dreamon hybrid and the first of his kind since dreamons couldn’t have kids with other species minus other dreamons, and even then their birth rate was very small so a hybrid dreamon could have never existed under normal circumstances and clay was made into a hybrid under unique circumstances. 

\---Hope that answers your questions, and enjoy the story!---


	13. The Adorable Mini Blood God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur gets into a small disagreement with clay and goes to Phil to clear his mind and is met with a surprising sight.

“I already said sorry like 20 times Wilbur” Clay whined when Wilbur finally finished wrapping the young kid’s injured hands with clean bandages. During the whole process, Wilbur had been silent and clay had started to become uncomfortable the whole time. 

“Hmmm” Wilbur hummed softly as he picked up the dirty bandages and bloodied tissue to throw away.

“Wilbur…?” The voice was soft and hesitant, causing Wilbur to sigh as he caved.

“It’s not you coming to me to clean your injuries that bother me, it's how you get hurt in the first place” Wilbur gathered the empty potion bottles and leftover bandages as he reorganized them into one of his chests. Wilbur turned to clay who was studying the new clean bandages on his hands that had hints of pink on them already. 

“It’s...not important,” Wilbur groaned and covered his eyes with his arm.

“Not important? Clay you literally ripped the skin off your knuckles down to the BONE!” The younger males chewed on his lip.

“It was a small miscalculation on my part” 

“A small miscalculation?!? Clay maybe if you tell me what is going on I can help-”

“No, It was my fault that I got hurt” Wilbur could almost hear clay’s teeth creak at how hard he was catching them. “Plus you have no right to be in my business since you aren’t my dad!” Wilbur's eyes widened as his breath hitched at the familiar phase. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“F-Fundy?” Wilbur whispered in disbelief. “I am you d-dad..so why?...” Fundy growled showing off his sharp fox teeth._

_“No, you aren’t my dad...not anymore” Wilbur’s eyes burned and he felt as if the world had stopped and all he could feel was the burning tears in his eyes as the chilling pain in his chest._

_“I see..so what is Wilbur to you Fundy?” Schlatt asked, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow. Fundy turned away from Wilbur with a scoff._

_“Wilbur is just a founder, and I was born here, that is all” Wilbur stopped paying attention after that and stood in his place even as the two hybrids left the only human male there. Wilbur could remember barely reacting to Tommy trying to cheer him up with jokes and laughter but Wilbur could almost feel the exact moment when his great grief turned into jealousy and_ **_HATE…_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur snapped back into reality and swallowed around him the sudden lump in his throat.

“I’m sorry” If Wilbur was in any other situation he would have pat himself on the back with how he managed to speak without letting his voice break or show his chaotic emotions. Clay let out a breath and the kid seemed to bend into himself

“It's okay, I guess I understand where you are coming from but it still doesn’t make it any of your business” 

“I know but it doesn’t worry me any less when you keep coming home injured” Clay froze and Wilbur frowned wondering if he said anything wrong.

“Home…” Clay whispered before swiftly standing up and the ghost watched as clay put up the mental mask he hadn’t worn since first meeting Wilbur “Thank you for your hospitality, but I will be going now since the rain has stopped” Wilbur glanced at the window to see that it truly had stopped raining and was barely able to say goodbye before the young dream on was out the door and gone. 

“Bye…” Wilbur looked around his now almost too empty house and a new ache in his heart. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Going to visit Phil and the new hybrid version of his once bother figure in his current emotional state wasn’t probably the best thing. However, Wilbur needed something to distract himself from his conversation with clay and his new...recovered memories (why did fundy?...why?...). 

Wilbur shook his head as he landed in front of Phil’s house and changed into his human form before knocking on the door. There were footsteps along the sounds of squealing? Before the door opened to reveal a tiered and ruffled up Phil who looked so relieved when he spotted Wilbur.

“Oh thank actual fucking god” Wilbur blinked before raising his hand as he tried to hold his laughter.

“Hello to you Phil. '' Phi huffed out his own amused laugh and Wilbur took note that his wings' grey feathers were extremely raffled up and out of place. 

“Do you ever preen your wings?” Wilbur blurted on accident and felt shame the moment he said it because it wasn’t his business it WASN’T HIS BUSINESS-

“Yeah, not as often as I should but I do” Phil responded as he looked thoughtful.

“Really? Isn’t that unhealthy?” Wilbur asked as Phil allowed him inside and closed the door. To be fair Wilbur knew nothing about bird hybrids and was going off from his knowledge about birds. 

“It’s not that it isn’t healthy but is just a bit uncomfortable until my next molting comes around to fix it or I do it myself” Phil glanced at his wings with a small frown as if realizing how messy they were. 

“Why’s that?” 

“I suppose that might be because it is a bit tricky doing it by myself. Anyways…” Phil trailed off and walked into what appeared to be a leaving room and strangely a pile of blankets in front of the couch with a few golden items scattered around on the floor. 

“What the..”Wilbur stared as the pile of blankets began to wiggle until two pink ears appeared on top of the piles and not long after a familiar pink head of hair revealed itself. 

“Oh yeah, I should probably mention that Techno really enjoys anything soft, which also includes my wings and nearly every blanket in the house,” Phil explained with an amused expression. Wilbur choked on his snort and doubled over with laughter because he had never expected to see the “Great Blood god Technoblade'' in a pile of blankets and looking so adorable. (it wasn’t his old technoblade anyway). 

Upon the sound of Wilbur's laughter, Techo turned his head to face Wilbur with a scowling face that disappeared and was replaced with one of recognition.

“Yellow!” Techo squealed happily and shook off the blankets covering him before walking in front of Wilbur and tugged on his bright yellow sweater. As much as Wilbur found this adorable he still had to explain that “yellow” wasn’t his name.

“Hello Techno, My name isn’t yellow, it is Wilbur '' Techo face scrunched up causing one of his small tusks to poke out of his lower teeth.

“Yellow” 

“No, Wilbur” Wilbur repeated and pointed at himself. 

“W-willburnt?” Techo repeated and even if he mispronounced Wilbur's name it was still a cute attempt. 

“Wilbur” 

“W-...Wilbur-rr?” Wilbur accepted the name since it appeared like techno had difficulty speaking because he either hadn’t spoken in a long time or nobody had taught him and both options pointed to nothing good. 

“Good enough, techno can I check if you are okay?” Techno stopped tugging at Wilbur's shirt and looked up at Wilbur with confused eyes (he was too small...how old was he?).

“Hurt, check, okay now?” Wilbur explained as he pointed to the pink-haired kid that made a small oh and nodded. Wilbur reached to lift Techo's lime green t-shirt that appeared to belong to Phil with how big it was on the boy’s small frame. Wilbur sighed in relief when he saw the black veins were gone and his skin was a healthy tan even if a few scars were covering his young body. Wilbur also took note of the familiar soul mark on his heart that Wilbur had represented his connection to this Technoblade and another on his lower stomach that belonged to dream. 

_“So dream and techno are soulmates as well?_ ” Wilbur couldn’t remember much of his techno and dream relationship just that they were rivals and he thinks friends maybe?

“Could you please turn for me?” Wilbur softly asked and the younger kid let out a soft sound of acceptance before slowly turning his back to Wilbur. He once again lifted the shirt and he saw the leftover infection and this time there were three soul marks on his back which of course included Wilbur on the kids lower back, Tommy’s over the left side of his back almost by his side, and Phil’s on the pink-haired boy's right shoulder blade. There was a sharp intake of air behind Wilbur and he looked behind him to see a frozen Phil staring intently at the green red heart with grey wings in pure shock. 

“Wait- you didn’t know?” Wilbur asked since he thought Phil had helped and adopted techno since he was one of the winged male's soulmates (that is how nice Phil truly is). 

“I-no of course not!” Wilbur was not to be surprised since in his world Techno and Phil had been great friends, almost brothers. Phil paused looking almost sad 

“He has it too huh…” 

“Has what?”

“That,” Phil said pointing to the Wilbur mark on the pink-haired male's lower back. Phil looked down with his soft eyes and droopy wings. Wilbur bit his lower lip and turned techno back around.

“Okay, thank you Techno. You can go back to your little nest Phil and I talk, okay?” Techo happily agreed and practically threw himself onto the blankets and nuzzled them with a content deep sound that was a mixture of a grain and a purr like sound. 

Wilbur covered his mouth to hide the awe sound that wanted to escape at the cuteness while Phil silently cooed and Wilbur noted with even more amusement that Phil almost sounded like a pigeon. The two males retreated into the kitchen and it was finally then that Wilbur let a few chuckles out and he felt his negative emotions be lifted from earlier. 

“That was adorable and worth all the effort and destruction earlier…” Wilbur felt happy when he saw that Phil’s sadness had been replaced with a fond smile. The ghost wanted to ask about Phil’s reaction to Wilbur’s soul mark but dropped it since he didn’t want to ruin the current atmosphere going on. He thought about the way to large clothes Techno was wearing and came with a thought.

“Have you bought any clothes for Techno or have you been planning to any time soon?” 

“No, but I was thinking of going to town to buy some clothes tomorrow and maybe some toys are something for him” Philsmiled nervously and rubbed his hands together. “Kids his age like toys right?” Wilbur gave him a sympathetic smile knowing the feeling of when he tried to give his son girly toys before he came out as his son. 

“We should focus on clothes and let techno choose his what he what's afterward'' Wilbur tilted his head remembering that he also needed new clothes for clay since the clothes the younger kid had clothes Wilbur had found and fixed. “I might actually be joining you as well since I need to buy some clothes as well.” 

“Really? We could meet up tomorrow if you want?” Phil asked but there was clear desperation in his eyes, making Wilbur smirk slightly since Techno was probably more chaotic than Fundy ever was. 

“Sure”

“Oh thank god- I mean Great!” Phil corrected himself and clapped his hands together only to groan when there was a loud clank of metal crashing from the living room. Wilbur couldn’t hold himself back and burst out laughing at the expression on the winged man’s face. 


	14. The Coat that has only seen pain...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur attempts to get his memories back using something he probably shouldn't and ends up seeing things that make him want to live until he had righted his wrongs. 
> 
> (Go check out my other Dream SMP Book if you want to see some drawings and mini stories I have written based of the roleplay there if you want)

Wilbur found out that even as a ghost he could still kinda die in his own way. It wasn’t like Wilbur had been testing if it was possible or not. It had been an accident and had made him end up in a gray void after his “death” but he should probably explain how he got here first. 

Wilbur had arrived back in his home after the talk with Phil and meeting with kid Techno. During his flight, he could remember him and Phil's talk about clothes and made the ghost remember about the strange brown coat that had appeared when he was...upset at Clay's biological family. He had been mostly ignoring the strange coat since every time he touched it got filled with a familiar array of dark emotions ranging from anger to hatred. He had been afraid of those emotions since they resemble the ones Wilbur could feel from his missing or blurred memories but stronger...much much stronger. 

Wilbur sat at the edge of his blue bed in his bedroom and pulled out the coat from his inventory with clenched teeth when the wave of emotions hit him and he quickly put it beside him. He let out a shaky sigh and scooted further onto his bed and turned to the brown coat. He swallowed and raised trembling hands and reached to grab the coat (familiar- so familiar- pain hurt MYLENBERG MYLAMANBERG)

Wilbur knew exactly why he was doing this despite all the signs smacking him in the face saying this was a horrible idea (Tommy’s ideas  rubbed really off on him). However, Wilbur's current goal minus trying to find all his soulmates was to get his memories back. It just so happened to be that his current clue happened to be the strange coat that happened to give Wilbur that same feeling his lost memories do. If his only link to his past was a creepy coat then that left him with the only option of trying to use the coat to jog his memories. 

With those thoughts in mind, the ghost hesitated for a short moment before picking up the coat and putting it on. He only had a second of peace for the emotions hit him with a minecart and he doubled over holding his chest where he had been stabbed. He felt something inside of him stretched and stretched before...it  **SNAPPED…**

**_> Wilbur Soot was Slain by Wilbur Soot_ **

The ghost blinked when the emotions and feelings were gone and he felt calmer than ever before. He looked around to see himself in some kind of gray void except in the distance in front of him was a white light while behind him far away was black light. Something inside of him was tugging him towards the white light but the tugging was soft almost like a suggestion, not an order. However, something inside of him twisted and turned to make him feel ill of walking into the white light so he turned and walked towards the black light and the longer he moved away from the whiteness the stronger the tugging became but his disgust vanished so he continued. 

What Wilbur thought was a black light was actually a black and dark corridor leading to nothing. Wilbur looked around and saw nothing around him; he took a step into the darkness...and fell...down…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur woke up on his bed with the worst headache ever.

_ “Did I drink yesterday? Wait, can ghosts even get drunk or get hangovers?” _ Wilbur massaged the side of his head hoping to relieve his headache trying to remember what he even did. It took a few minutes before his head went from feeling like it was being cracked open by an ax to a book smashed into his brain. He sat up and looked out the window seeing the first rays of the sun beginning to appear and thought about the strange dream he had. He went to stand up before freezing in place when he saw the brown coat on the floor in front of his bed where he had been...what had he been doing?

Wilbur frowned and picked up the coat and quickly shoved it into his inventory as a quick flash of somehow ever darker emotions hit him before he let go of the piece of clothing. 

_ “What was I doing before I fell asleep? Did I fall asleep yesterday…?” _ The ghost mumbled to himself with furrowed eyebrows as he tried to remember what had happened until he noticed in the corner of his eyes that his chat was fashing with some new text. Thinking it was Phil, the sweater-wearing ghost opened his chat only to be met with a sentence he hadn’t been expecting to ever see again. 

**_> Wilbur Soot was Slain by Wilbur Soot_ **

“What the fuck” Wilbur uttered in pure shock and those little words finally triggered him to remember that he had been trying to remember his forgotten memories using the brown coat but it had been a bad idea because he could not remember what happened after his idea had gone wrong but at least now he knew what that strange empty area had been. It had been his afterlife- or the place between life and death. If he was going by what he read then the white was heaven? Or the true death while the black was the living world and the grey would be the between of the two places. Suddenly Wilbur felt very cold as the realization that he came close to almost dying for real truly hit him. However what truly shocked him is that he wasn’t scared of disappearing from the world no- he was scared of leaving without fixing his mistakes. 

“I want to live or as much as a ghost can until I can redeem myself to those I hurt” WIlbur promised to himself and with a moment of silence he stood up to face the world again. 


	15. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur has a nice day buying things with Phil and Techno until it isn't anymore by the end of the day.

Wilbur arrived at the town walking through the semi-empty streets with the sun hanging over him in his human form humming to himself. He had slowly walked towards the same shop he and Phil had first met up in to do their shopping for both of their kids- well Phil's kid and Wilbur a kid that he is trying to help that all (why did he feel like he was lying?). 

“Hey, Phil!” Wilbur cheerfully greeted the winged man with energy that he probably wouldn't have if he was alive. Phil nodded in his greeting with one hand gripping the back of Techno’s shirt as he attempted to escape and with his eyes clearly glued to weapons stored across from the group. 

“Hello Wil, I feel like if I take my eyes off of little techno over here he will be gone faster than I can blink”

“Maybe you should get a leash for him?” The ghost suggested jokingly only to blink in surprise when Phil looked like he was SERIOUSLY considering the idea before shaking his head. 

“No, it wouldn’t work since Techno is strong enough to break free, plus if techno wanted to wander away he could have been my hand by now or something” His eyes drifted to the piglin hybrid with mild surprise now that he was really studying the younger version of his brother he could see that the pink-haired male while he was struggling he made no moves to even come close to injury Phil in any way. 

_“That’s interesting…”_ Wilbur thought before his mind went a different direction when he caught sight of a clothing store down the street. “There a store over there if you want to check it out?” 

“Sure- come to Techno we can go later alright?” Wilbur felt slightly worried that Phil was considering taking a kid to a weapon shop before remembering that this is Phil's so of course not he would take a child there (then again Phil is a survivalist first and parent second). 

“I have just noticed that you wear the same clothes all the time so who are you getting the clothes for?” Phil asked and it surprised him that the winged made had even noticed that the clothes weren’t for Wilbur. 

“It’s...for a...friend of mine since they keep ruining his friends' clothes” Wilbur slowly explained not really sure if he and Clay were actually friends.

 _“D-did I ruin my friendship- w-with clay?”_ Wilbur's heart dropped at the thought since he had grown quite attached to the young kid and had begun seeing him as a little brother. 

“Why do you sound- Techno stop- so unsure of yourself?” Phil carefully removed Techno’s hands from ripping at a pant he had been pulling on. 

“I got into a fight with him...and I’m not too sure where we stand now” 

“Well maybe getting him some new clothes could help as a gift for the” Phil suggested making the ghost smile.

“Yeah...maybe that and another gift” Wilbur tried to think of something that the younger boy might like and he wasn’t too sure so he turned his attention to picking out some clothes. He knew clay preferred hoodies, t-shirt, pants but really hated shorts for some reason. Basically, anything that could keep him warm which was understandable if the kid had been living out in the cold streets after so long. Wilbur went to the teen's area while Phil went to the kid's sections since even if Techno was apparently 8 years old his body was one of 6 years old with how small and skinny he was (why was he like that?). Wilbur walked around for a bit until a particular coat caught his eye. He studied it for a moment before smiling as he added it to the list of clothes he was going to buy. 

It only took around less than an hour for Wilbur to get his clothes and went to give Phil some advice when making Techno try on the clothes and with a few grunts and trial and failure they managed to get a decent amount of clothes for Techno to wear and he didn’t even want to explain how much of a pain it was trying to put shoes on the piglin hybrids feet. 

Nearly 2 hours they left the shop with their shopping bags in their inventory and walked down the street looking for a toy shop but Techno kept pointing to weapon shops and it wasn’t long before Phil was dragged into the shop failing to prey on Technoblade puppy or pig eyes. However, Wilbur got distracted by the shop neighboring the weapons job. Wilbur walked into the shop admiring the multiple instruments on the walls and shelves. Wilbur ignored all the instruments because he was looking for one in particular-

“Found you…” Wilbur picked up the guitar, smiling at the familiar weight of the instrument. It brought a warmth to his still heart and he began to strum the strings creating a soft sad but peaceful song and for a moment- just a moment- Wilbur felt truly alive and not just pretending to be alive. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before clapping snapped Wilbur out of his calm state and startled him.

“Not bad son, not bad at all” Wilbur turned and saw the shop owner standing behind him with a surprised and impressed look. 

“O-Oh! Thank you” Wilbur's face became red as he remembered where he was and glanced at the guitar. “How much for it? Oh and a case of course” The shopkeeper chuckles and waves his hand

“I’ll usually make someone pay $140 for that beauty and another 50 for the case but I’ll make an exception...how about $80 for both the guitar case and even 3 free picks?” Wilbur's jaws drop down as he gapes at the other man before trying to decline.

“No- It’s fine I can pay for everything just fine-”

“No take it I insist” Wilbur closes and opens his mouth.

“Why though?”

“It’s not often I see this generation going for music instead of going out adventuring or trying to kill the ender dragon these days,” The owner says with a slight disgusted impression “I suppose I want to encourage you since you are already going down a great career in music kid” Wilbur opened his mouth to explain about his songs before closing shut remembering that one in this world had ever heard them...at least not yet. The ghost softly ran his hand against the guitar's smooth wood before coming to a decision. 

“I’ll take your deal, and...thank you” The man smiles and a few minutes later Wilbur walks outside with a new black guitar case strapped to his back. He felt happier and lighter than he had since arriving in this world. It also felt like something that was missing had clicked in place when he had gotten the instrument. Wilbur couldn’t remember the last time he had touched a guitar during the revolution and wars he never had time between the fighting and building L’manberg. 

_“Then again I could have touched it during...that period of time”_ Wilbur couldn’t be too sure if he had used a guitar since he had a chuck of his memories missing. The sweater-wearing ghost rocked back and forward on the balls of his feet waiting for Phil and Techno to come out and 5 minutes passed before the two males walked out. 

“Hey, Phi- hold on is that a sword!?!?” Wilbur nearly screeched when he saw a golden sword in Techno’s small hands. 

“Yep, but don’t worry the sword has been dulled down so it can’t cut the shit” Phil explained and Wilbur noticed how Techno never moved his sword even remotely close to Phil's wing which was almost surrounding the pink-haired hybrid. 

_“Aww...that cute that Techno cares so much…”_ Wilbur smiled at the small hybrid with soft eyes and a warmth feeling his chest. 

“You got a guitar?” Phil noticed the case on Wilbur's back. Wilbur glazed at it and nodded.

“Yep, the shop owner was really nice about it too”

“Do you know how to play or are you learning?”

“I already know how to play, it’s just that I...Ummm lost my last guitar” 

“Oh...alright, then.” Phil nodded before looking up and turning back to Wilbur. “Do you want to come and have lunch- or I guess dinner with me since it is getting late?” Wilbur hesitated before shaking his head.

“No thank you, I need to go home to get the clothes ready” _“...since I don’t know if- no when clay will come and visit”_ Wilbur finished in his mind knowing that he will have the clothes ready for his next visit with clay. 

“Okay then, See you later Wil!” Wilbur smiled and gave techno a quick pat on the head before walking away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur sat on his couch as he finished folding the newly washed clothes with his new guitar in the corner of the room inside of its case. He picked up the pile of folded clothes and carried them over to his dining table and set them there before grabbing a piece of paper and pen before writing a quick note.

Dear, Clay

If you are reading this then I am not home and can’t give you this myself, but I got you some new clothes since you keep destroying the ones you have in something you won’t say. I’m sorry that you felt like I was intruding in your own private matter but I just wanted to help so please accept these clothes as an apology and not as pity.

From Wilbur Soot~

Wilbur read the note and, satisfied with it, placed it on the top of the clothes and began to move towards his bedroom to get some rest or read some new books he had yet to touch. Only to get stopped just as he was opening his book by his chat blinking signal there was a message or something for him to read. He opened his chat to be met with a screenshot of someone’s chat with the words “Wilbur soot was slain by Wilbur soot” clear as day in the photo and underneath it, a simple and short sentence asking “What the fuck is this?” He stumbled back until he fell and landed on the wall before sliding down to the floor. He had forgotten the message was still visible to those in his group chat. 

There were 3 types of chats, the World Wide Chat, the General Chat, and the private chat. The worldwide chat is basically its name meaning a chat that allows you to send messages for a whole server to see and is usually used in games or servers like mineplex or Hyplex to make announcements and can only be used by admins or those permitted by admins. The second is the general chat which allows all your messages, achievements...and deaths...to be seen by all the people you have added to your group chat while private just allows you to send a message to one person in your group chat. And it just so happens that the only person in Wilbur’s group chat is Phil meaning that he can see all general messages which happen to include Wilbur's death message from his earlier incident. Phil probably was too busy taking care of Techno to notice the message until now and he could understand from the younger man’s point of view how bad the message looked- but he wasn’t suicidal!

“Actually- maybe I am after I did kill myself using my own dad- No stop it!” Wilbur took a breath only to see another message had appeared. 

**_> Ph1lzA - Wilbur you better answer right now_ **

**_> Wilbur Soot - It is not what you are thinking_ **

**_> Ph1lzA - Then please fucking explain why it says that you killed yourself_ **

**_> Wilbur Soot - I was doing something and accidentally killed myself in the process_ **

**_> Ph1lzA - Join the call_ **

Wilbur blinked in confusion only to flinch when a ringing came from his chat and a quick showed it was indeed Phil calling him. Wilbur ignored the call and stared at it not wanting to really talk to Phil at the moment especially about this. 

**_> Ph1lzA - Wilbur answer the fucking call right now_ **

**_> Wilbur Soot - I don’t want to talk right now, please_ **

**_> Ph1lzA - answer the call_ **

**_> Wilbur Soot - I’ll talk to you later_ **

**_> Ph1lzA - Wil?_ **

**_> Ph1lzA - Wilbur please respond_ **

**_> Ph1lzA - Wilbur? _ **

**_> Ph1lzA - Please answer or something?!?_ **

Wilbur closed his chat looking away from his blinking light signaling there were unread messages and instead groaned as he threw his arm over his eyes. He already sees the for lack of a better word “interesting” conversation he would be having with Phil the next time they met up. 

“Oh, I’m so screwed aren't I?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Worldwide Chat \- Sends messages to everyone in a server used in Game servers and can only be used by admins, operators, or those permitted to. 

General Chat -  Chat that is normally used and sends all message to those in the person group chat.

Private Chat - Messages that can be sent to only one person in a group chat. 

Also the 3 canon life rule doesn't apply in this world. 


	16. The Conversation of Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur get confronted by two people over his death message and has a talk with them over it.

Wilbur was definitely not hiding from Phil, no he was...nope he was definitely hiding. He had been sitting against the door of his bedroom for the last few minutes ignoring the constant blinking coming from his chat at this point and trying to figure out how to explain to Phil that he didn’t mean to kill himself- well kinda- but it wasn’t on purpose. Wilbur stood up and began passing into his room.

“Oh hey Phil- look I am not suicidal” Wilbur spoke to himself trying to pretend as if he was speaking to Phil and not a wall. “So basically I was- I have some memory problems and I may have tried to unlock some memories and uhhh… killed myself?” Wilbur buried his face into his palms with a low miserable groan almost feeling the ghost of sweat lining his body with how nervous and...afraid(?) he was. He could see multiple ways the conversation could go and all of them ended badly with Phil hating him or not wanting to be his friend anymore.

Wilbur jumped in surprise when he heard a loud sound of a door shutting resonating throughout the empty house. The ghost changed into his living door before quickly making his way downstairs and his heart leaped into his chest in happiness.

“Clay!” The said boy jumped a little and gave a small smile to the older man.

“Hi, Wilbur…” Wilbur's smile widened as he remembered his gift. 

“I got you something as- a gift to apologize for last time”

“A gift?”

“Yep! Here” Wilbur quickly walked into the kitchen and picked up the clothes before quickly walking back and shoving it into the kid's arms. Clay gave Wilbur a slow blink before looking down at the pile of clothing in his arms. 

“Oh...thank you…” The kid’s eye became shiny as he blinked rapidly a few times before putting his gift into his inventory. “This...means..a lot so thanks…” 

“Your welcome, I know that you don’t want to tell me anything...but you can always ask me for help alright?” Wilbur told the green-eyed boy looking at the ceiling silently wondering if he said something wrong before he heard a sniffle. He looked down startled thinking he had done something wrong only to see the rubbing of his eyes and wearing one of the new dark forest green jackets he had gotten for the younger boy. 

“Are you okay?...”

“Y-yes, I’m fine it’s just been a while since I have gotten a gift” 

“Oh, well I hope that the clothes fit since I wasn’t too sure-” Wilbur was interrupted by a loud thump coming from outside and the sound of feathers?-

“WILBUR!” Wilbur froze and almost felt his disguise form as his heart dropped like a piece of lead. Not a moment later the front door was thrown open, nearly breaking it off its hinges as a clerk upset Phil stood there with his wings spread out like an agitated bird. 

“Oh...hey Phil-?!?” Wilbur arwardly said only to yelp as he was suddenly being patted down as if he was looking for something different about Wilbur. 

“Okay...not hurt physically…” Phil muttered to himself before grabbing Wilbur's arms and pulling his sleeves up on both arms up to the elbow. The winged man sighed in relief and relaxed by a fraction only to get pulled away from Wilbur by an angry clay. 

“What the hell are you doing?!? Get away from him!” Clay was clearly almost growling and his eyes were giving off a low green aura. 

“I am making sure that the idiot hadn’t further hurt himself- wait who are you?!” Phil resorted to stretching out his wings to make himself look more intimidated but clay didn’t even bat an eye at it. 

“Why the fuck does it matter to you birdbitch!?” 

“Woah! Calm down- both of you!” Wilbur shouted over the two as he managed to squeeze between the two. 

“Calm?! This guy just busted in-!?!” Clay argued and Wilbur shushed him. 

“No clay this is Phil, he is a friend of mine and- wait- Phil how did you even find my home?” Wilbur suddenly remembered he never mentioned his coordinates or told Phil where he lived. 

“You told me you lived somewhere in this direction and then it wasn’t too hard to find the rooftop of a house while flying” Phil explained lowering his wings and folding them behind his back. Clay’s eyes went back to their usual green color and his stance became less aggressive but still tense. 

“Fine, he's your friend, so what gives him the right to basically grope you?” Clay grumbled, crossing his arms causing Phil's wings to spread in shock as he squawked like a startled parrot that would have made Wilbur laugh if the situation wasn’t so serious. 

“I wasn’t groping him! I was checking to see he hadn’t harmed himself again”

“Hurt himself? Again?” Clay blinked with child-like confusion glancing at Wilbur with questioning eyes. Phil hesitated to look over at clay and Wilbur. 

“This does not involve a kid like you, so if you could please leave-”

“Hell no, I am more than old enough so you better talk explain what the FUCK is going on” The two adults were silent and had a staring conversation with each other. 

“No clay, please leave for a bit?” Clay opened his mouth before thinking better and turning to go upstairs. Both Wilbur and Phil waited until the kid was out of sight before they turned back to their awkward conversation. 

“Do you NOW want to explain this?” Phil asked again but this time his voice was softer but just as strong. Phil then proceeded to open his own group chat and show Wilbur the same text that had led to this talk in the first place. 

“As...I had stated earlier it isn’t what you think” Phil's wings puffed as some anger and frustration returned to his face.

“Then explain this to me...please” There was clear desperation hidden in Phil's eyes as his grey wings drooped “please...tell me that you didn’t kill yourself...that the message was lying” His wings had now dropped so much that the flight feathers were touching the floor and his light blue filled with tears. 

“First, I should begin that I have memory problems” 

“Wait really? But what does that have to do with-”

“I’m getting there, anyways I was trying to remember something from my past and I’m not really sure what happened but I guess my brain shut down or overloaded and I died” Phil's face turned into one of pure relief but there was still a trance of worry in his posture. 

“So you didn’t...do it for one purpose?” The winged man asked hopefully. 

“Technically no so I’m sorry I worried you” Wilbur spoke trying to soothe the others' thoughts. 

“Oh thank all the sky gods…” Phil fell forward and Wilbur panicked and ran forward to catch the other. 

“Oh!- my-your- v-very HE-AVY!-” Wilbur managed to get out as he struggled to hold the weight of both Phil's himself and his wings. It took Phil a moment to regain himself enough to stand up

“S-sorry, I guess all the e-excitement finally got to me” Phil joked with a tired expression. Wilbur frowned, feeling a guilt claw at his heart that he had once again caused pain to Phil even if it was another version of his Dadza. 

“No, I should apologize seeing you came all the way out here for me” Wilbur helped lead Phil to the couch. “Here, stay here and I’ll get you a hot chocolate- do you like them or would you like something else?” 

“A hot chocolate is fine but I wouldn’t mind a coffee if possible” Phil responded slumping down onto the couch. Wilbur nodded and quickly walked into the kitchen getting the ingredients to make a coffee before pausing remembering he had a kid in the house and went back to get things to also make a hot chocolate. It took him 20 minutes until he had two mugs of hot chocolate and a steaming cup of coffee. He was going to give the winged man the cup but noticed how he was dozing off and instead of putting it on the table next to the couch for the blond man to take when he felt like it. 

“Phil..? Phil, I have your coffee here okay?”

“Mmm Okay..mm” Phil mumbled with closed eyes and Wilbur carefully walked out of the room and began to walk upstairs with a mug of hot chocolate in each hand. 

Arriving up the stairs the last thing Wilbur expected was to see clay curled up against the wall by the stairs looking upset. Clay’s eyes were rimmed with red and there were clear tear marks on his cheeks and all these hints pointed that the kid had been crying. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Wilbur dropped to his knee and placed the mugs on the floor beside him. 

“It’s nothing...just...:”

“Clearly isn’t nothing, so what is it?” Clay's lips thinned into a line and his face quickly off to the side. 

“Y-you..aren’t…”

“I’m not?” Wilbur gently asked and patiently waited for the younger boy to finish. 

“Y-you aren’t going to leave me right?!” Clay blurted out and seemed horrified at his words much to Wilbur's confusion. 

“Of course not, you are practically family so I won’t abound you” Wilbur tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows. “What brought this on anyway?” Clay stayed silent for a few moments before answering.

“Being part dreamon has enhanced my sense” it took Wilbur a minute before the hint clicked. He had forgotten that clay was a hybrid in a way and being apparently a dreamon hybrid gave him better hearing...and better hearing meant he was able...to...hear the conversation…

“Oh...I’m sorry” The ghost apologies with guilt coating his words, but Clay merely shrugged them off. 

“You don’t have to be sorry...if anything it should be me…” 

“How so?”

“I haven’t...been a very good...guest so I guess I’m...sorry” The more clay spoke the further he curled into himself. 

“It’s okay clay-”

“NO! It-t not I h-have been so fucking r-rude and- and I have been taking advantage of i-it without thinking t-that one day y-you could be gone a-and-” Wilbur could almost see something in him snap as he broke down int tears. In an instant Wilbur was holding clay as he cried, rubbing his spine up and down. The situation was nostalgic to Wilbur since it reminded him of the first night after the meeting. 

“S-s-sorry!-” Clay uttered between his sobs into his shoulder and his grip was tight around his neck as he held onto Wilbur as if he was going to disappear. Wilbur shifted his body to quickly grab the two mugs that were now warm instead of burning and put them into his inventory before carefully picking clay up and the kid automatically wrapped his legs around Wilbur’s waist. 

“W-wher-re?”

“Shhh...everything’s fine I’m just taking us downstairs so we can drink the hot- well warm chocolate now” Wilbur joked and counted it as a victory when he saw clay smile weakly. Wilbur carefully walked down the stairs and once he made it down he saw Phil had completely fallen asleep and the coffee mug next to him was now cold and still untouched. He set the kid down and didn’t bother to try and remove Clay's death grip from his clothes so he moved his arms just enough to pull one mug and wave it in front of clay.

“You know you kinda have to let go to drink this” Wilbur smirked playfully and it changed into a smile when Clay pouted and did as Wilbur asked to grab the cup. 

“Thanks” 

“Your welcome- here” Wilbur moved the two of them so Wilbur could put his left arm around the clays and pulled him into his side. Clay didn’t struggle and didn’t snuggle into Wilbur but the way he practically melted against him said everything. Wilbur glanced at his two friends (family) and even if he had upset them easier he felt great relief at fixing the misunderstanding and his mistakes. 


	17. A Sudden Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur was having a calm morning with Clay until some memories return that Wilbur wished they hadn't.

Wilbur had laid there in a comfortable silence watching his two friends (family) sleep around him with Phil on the couch and Clay slumped against him. He had decided to not go to sleep since the stress of everything that had been happening wouldn’t have allowed him to and watching the slow peaceful rising and dropping of the other still-living chest (unlike his own since his heartbeat was far from gone) and it was almost therapeutic knowing that they were okay, fine, LIVING. 

“Urrgg…” Wilbur looked over his shoulder to see as Phil sat up softly groaning as he rubbed at the base of his wings. 

“You good?” Wilbur whispered and Phil yawned before responding. 

“Yeah...just sleeping with my wings in an awkward position” He explained wincing as he attempted to soothe the ache in his wings. Wilbur winced in sympathy knowing that having hybrid features could have their advantages and disadvantages like techno ears allow him better hearing but- hold on.

_“Techno? Isn’t Phil- oh…_ ” Wilbur began quietly laughing and Phil turned to him confused. 

“What is so funny?”

“Nothin just...Techno is at your house and you know how much damage he caused when you were there... so good luck” Wilbur gained a fake serious expression and saluted trying to remain calm as he watched Phil's face turn into one of horror and become 3 shades paler. 

“Shit” Phil frantically stood up stumbling a bit as he drank his cold coffee in record time and sprinted to the door like he was being chased by a pack of angry wolves. 

“THANKS FOR EVERYTHING SEE YOU LATER BYE!!!” Phil shouted and with a loud flap of his wings, he was gone. Wilbur shook his head amused and a little sympathetic towards the mess Phil was very lucky to see in his return. He glanced down at down with fondness growing inside of him once his new little brother woke up, woke up with a soft yawn, and blinked almost like a confused dog. Wilbur felt warm- warmer than he had in a long time and he hadn’t realized how truly cold and empty he felt until now.

He had been holding himself back from truly living in this world because he always reminded himself of his old world...like the people in this world may resemble the ones he knew but they were the same and he should stop treating them as such. He had thought maybe getting his memory could fill the hole his missing memories left but it became clear that was not the way to go with the events that had led to this moment and had not only hurt Wilbur but those he considered close to him now. He had concluded that in his missing memories he had...become something  **darker** ... **twisted** ... **cruel** since he could remember that one memory asking TOMMY (his own little brother) to be the fucking bad guys. He wasn’t a good person, that much he could tell but why? That was a mystery to him and he found he didn’t want to know anymore...after all...

_ “...What is going to stop me from becoming that person if I regain those memories? _ ” The sudden thought made him frown as the warmth in his chest vanished like a fire being put out since it was right. If he ever regained his memories he could become whatever he had been before and he...didn’t want that no matter how curious he was it would not be worth the risk of injury to those around him (again...he wouldn’t be hurting them again...wait again?). 

_ “Never again...I want to protect them” _ Wilbur felt determined at the promise and allowed himself a small smile. He found he didn’t need his memories- at least not anymore- when he had people around him that truly cared for him if what happened the day before was any indication and he could always make new ones. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Clay questioned moving away from Wilbur to stand up and stretch. Wilbur hummed to himself 

“It’s nothing just thinking about the past” Clay stopped with his arms above his head and looked a bit hesitant. 

“Is..is it about your lost memories?”

“In a way yes” Wilbur absently answered as he stood up glancing out the window to see the sun just barely rising from the trees outside and moved to the kitchen for breakfast (mostly for clay). 

“How many things do you remember?” Wilbur turned to stare at the younger boy who frantically waved his hands in front of him “I-if you don’t mind of course-”

“No, it’s fine” Wilbur went back to getting a few ingredients to make a simple breakfast as he thought about the question. “I remember almost all of my life except I have a huge chunk of my memories missing for a long while once I reached adulthood so it isn’t anything too bad at least since I luckily still remember my name and how to do things” However Wilbur could remember that wasn’t the case when he first woke up in this new world but it didn’t anymore at least. 

“What about memory problems or memory loss?” 

“Hmmm...I sometimes forget things but they are usually very small like organizing a chest or getting a material so as long as it isn’t too important or I need to remember you don’t need to worry, but what’s with the sudden concern?”

“I guess I was worried about how bad your memory is that is could cause a traumatic reset”

“Traumatic...reset?” Clay was silent and caused Wilbur to stop in his cooking to turn around to see Clay staring intently at the table with a clenched fist.

“It….it was- there was one test I had to do so my- my parents could test how far my dreamon mind abilities could go…” He swallowed and let out a shaky sigh “So I was given this...man barely out of his teenage years almost an adult and happened to be a zombie hybrid with memory problems. They never told me his name just for me to ‘fix’ him” 

“Calm down...you don’t have to tell me anything” Wilbur sat across from clay and put a hand over the younger boys, offering support to him. Clay gladly accepted Wilbur's hand and held on tight. “No..I- anyways I did what I was told and I couldn’t fix his memory but I did manage to restore the memories he had lost but at a cost” 

“What was it?”

“He...well...apparently his memory loss was not something he was born with but something he gained as a way to cope with his...unfortunate past and when I return his memories he…I...” Clay had tears on the corner of his eyes and he looked at Wilbur with wide sad guilty eyes. “I r-ruined his l-life, Wilbur…” 

“I’m sure you didn’t maybe-” Wilbur got cut off by a clay shout of disagreement.

“NO! I made him remember but his brain was fighting against itself since the memories were true and he didn’t want to believe them so…”

“Did he permanently die…?” Wilbur hesitantly asked and sighed in relief when clay shook his head.

“No, he went into a coma for 2 months and when h-he woke up he couldn't remember anything except his name...and...let’s just say his friends, family, and teacher...weren’t happy…” Wilbur winced as he imagined how furious and upset the family would be. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, but you aren’t there anymore” Wilbur could feel the same rage he had felt before crawling towards him but he quickly pushed it back down with practice ease. 

“I know...I know...that was one of the reasons that finally made me leave…” Clay muttered only to blush when a loud growling sound penetrated the once quiet and tense atmosphere. Wilbur threw his head out an amused booming laugh much to Clay’s horror.

“It’s not funny! The only thing I have eaten in a while was that hot chocolate okay?!?” 

“Sorry, I guess I should probably finish breakfast then,” Wilbur said chuckling as he stood up feeling amused when he began to finish breakfast with clay grumbling in the background like a grumpy cat. 

A few moments later Wilbur set two plates with eggs, bread, and potatoes on the table with a simple glass of apple juice. Clay didn’t waste a moment before practically inhaling the food in minutes while Wilbur ate at a slower pace trying to enjoy the food that sadly gave him no satisfaction or made him feel full which once again reminded him of his current unliving state. As Wilbur ate he couldn’t help but think about Clay’s story and how the zombie hybrid situation with his memory was oddly similar to Wilbur's own giving him more evidence he should not get his memories back. 

“Do you have any family?” Clay asked sighing happily as he leaned back in his chair with an empty plate in front of him. 

“I did...I had parents but after a while, I moved away and meet my new family” 

“New family?” 

“I had moved away to explore the world and meet some new friends of mine and eventually we all became brothers with Ph- one of my friends becoming our father figure instead of a brother though,” Wilbur told clay making sure to say Phil's name because that would be a little awkward since this version of Phil was younger than him. “What about you? You said you had a sister?” Wilbur knew he had made the right choice when the clay eye lit up.

“I have my little sister who is 2 years younger than me or 7 years old by now and her name is Drista however she is adorable but a little devil sometimes,” the fond told was something Wilbur used to use when speaking to someone about Tommy’s mischievous acts. 

“Sounds like you really love her”

“Yeah...she was the only one who really cared plus we are soulmates which makes sense I guess” The made Wilbur pause

“Like you share the same soulmate or are each other's soulmates?” 

“We are each other's soulmates like Drista has my mark- this one right here” Clay processed to lift his shirt to reveal his own personal soul mark that was above his heart and just happened to match the one that exactly belonged to dream. Denial quickly came and he thought that maybe dream and clay might be soulmates but the idea was quickly dismissed when he saw that the soul mark was exactly above clay’s heart meaning the mark belonged to clay. 

“I-Is that your personal s-soul mark b-by any c-chance?” 

“Yeah, of course-” Wilbur zoned out suddenly feeling light-headed as a new stream of memories hit him like an iron shovel to the face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Stupid dream...and...sister” Tommy angrily muttered to himself while Wilbur blinked in confusion. _

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ “YES! I’m fine but I just found out Dream’s has a sister that is as much of a bitch as him” Tommy threw his hands into the air with a frustrated face “She called me a fucking child even though she is younger than me! Can you believe that!?!?” _

_ “Dream has a sister?” Wilbur asked, ignoring the rest of Tommy's rants way too used to his little brother venting on him. Tommy scowled and crossed his arms a little calmer than before. _

_ “Yeah, her name is Drista...which is a stupid ass name in my opinion” Wilbur chuckled in amusement and mocking patted him on the back.  _

_ “Are you sure? Maybe you are just jealous that a kid younger than you might have a more awesome name than you” Wilbur smiled in pure happiness when Tommy fell into another rant about why Wilbur was wrong.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Wilbur sighed staring at the place where the walls that had surrounded his L’manberg stood but were long gone now. He heard some footsteps behind him and let a small smile grow on his mouth when he saw tubbo and Tommy walking towards him with identical grins.  _

_ “Wilbur- my man- you aren’t going to believe what me Tubbs here found out!”  _

_ “Yeah, I never expect that to be his actual name!” Tubbo agreed, giggling at whatever they discovered to Wilbur's confusion.  _

_ “Who’s name?”  _

_ “Dream 's of course- and Tubbo like for real who would have thought that dream’s real name was Clay” Tommy replied, grin growing widener by the second.  _

_ “Clay? Really?” Wilbur questioned dumbfounded and could kinda see why Dream would bother changing his name in the first place.  _

_ “Oh yes, imagine all the jokes we could do to the green bastard” Tommy cackled glee with Tubbo smiling with a wicked glint in his eyes. Wilbur chuckled at them ALMOST feeling bad for Dream but he kind of deserved for the war and shooting Tommy during the duel.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur's expression stilled as he rubbed his forehead at his already disappearing headache. 

“Wilbur? Are you okay?” Clay- no dream? But it was clay but he was- nonononono….

“I’m fine...just a headache…” Wilbur could no longer ignore the truth as he recognized that both clay and Dream were the same person and both him and wilbur were soulmates...


	18. New Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur finds some new information from Clay that leads Wilbur to discovering some answer to his questions about his place in the new world.

Wilbur was as still as a statue and without thinking, he allowed his form to shift before changing into his ghost form as his emotions of shock and surprise overpower his mind. 

“Wilbur?!?” Clay(?) exclaimed, sounding startled as Wilbur's form changed into his real one. “Wh-at the hell happened, why did you change?” 

“I-I...I need an s-second if you don’t m-mind dre- Clay” Wilbur saw clay flinch at his low dark voice but he still looked worried. 

“Are you sure? Maybe I can help- I could-”

“No- It’s fine, I just need to get some more resources and I’ll be right back” Wilbur spoke, not looking clay in the eye as he stood and was out the door into the forest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilbur felt like he was being pulled into two directions. Some deep part of him growled for revenge at the misdeed’s dream had caused him during the wars...but another part of him just saw him as clay...his little brother...a friend but more importantly his soulmate and family. He felt angry sure but at the same time, that rage was being soothed by the new memories Wilbur had created of Clay's wide green eyes, being protective of him, and even hugging him. It was hard to see both Dream and Clay as the same person as he compared his old memories to his new ones. How could he look at clay and not feel the need to get revenge?

_ “But this isn’t your dream like you aren’t the Wilbur of this world _ ” That struck Wilbur out of his thoughts and a sense of almost peace overcame him as his mind registered the thought. As much as he wanted to be angry and spiteful to dream he couldn’t because this was clay and not his dream from his original world.  _ “After all...I did promise to give this world’s dream a chance and I think he has proven to be different _ ” For all his thought Wilbur could agree on one thing that clay might be a version of the same manipulative man he had once know but they would never truly be the same person in Wilbur's mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ghost was ashamed to admit that the way he acted towards clay before leaving was wrong of him. He felt guilt claw at his chest for being cruel to a kid who had no real connection to dream but their names and hair color as far as Wilbur knew. As Wilbur made his way back home he hesitated for a moment before opening the door only a moment of hesitation. When Wilbur was inside he spotted clay in the kitchen making himself a small snack that consisted of a ham and cheese sandwich with an apple. 

“Hello, D-Clay” Wilbur had to admit that it was strange calling clay- well clay now knowing that he was? is? Or is going to be Dream. 

“Hewy Wifbun” Clay mumbled around a piece of his sandwich-making wilbur smile a small bit at the clear innocence and trust the younger boy was showing to him. 

“I’m sorry about how I acted earlier but I just remember something that...to put it bluntly, brought back memories” Clay easily accepted the apology. 

“It’s fine, just remind me never to get you angry because you are like an upset mama bear” He joked, making the ghost snort in amusement. 

“Yeah yeah- and does that make you my baby bear?” Wilbur took great pleasure in the way clay choked on his sandwich.

“W-what?!? No- of course not!” 

“Hmmm sure, whatever you say” Clay stayed silent and began to angrily chew on his sandwich muttering muffled words under his breath. Wilbur just felt content at the moment before grabbing a book about soulmates and sitting on his couch. As he read the book on soul marks he learned a few new facts. Sometimes soul marks would change if the person experienced some life-changing event and you could sometimes form a soul bond with other people even if you weren’t born with them. However, these relationships could be broken or fade away much easier than soul mark people are born with.

_ “Speaking of soul marks…”  _ Wilbur turned back to clay who was cleaning up his plates and putting them in the kitchen sink. 

“Clay? How long have you had the gray soul mark?” 

“Which one?” he questioned walking over to plop himself on the couch next to Wilbur. 

“Well...the one for your...dead soulmate?” Wilbur hesitantly asked, feeling a pang of guilt at the sad look that crossed the younger male's face. 

“...” Clay began to stare at the wooden ceiling intently before slowly responding. “I have always had the mark since I was born according to my parents” 

“Oh...I’m sorry” Wilbur apologized but luckily or unlucky clay misinterpreted Wilbur's apology.

“It's fine. It isn’t your fault-” Wilbur winced “-however, something weird about it is that around 2 years ago the soul mark changed” Wilbur blinked and tilted his head to convey his curiosity.

“Changed how?”

“Well it was still black and white but it used to be just a guitar with a beanie but now it is- well a guitar with a sword and fire around it” If Wilbur's heart was still beating then it would have stopped because that could only mean that he was truly meant to arrive in this world for one reason or another and take the place of this world’s Wilbur but why? Maybe this version of him wasn’t meant to die so young and after he had died he had ended up here to fill in the role?

_ “So many questions with so few answers…”  _ However, if Wilbur thought about it the mark of his soul family never faded because maybe this version of him was meant to be alive but wasn’t, and then he ended up here so maybe the universe changed to make him fit into it which would explain how he had soulmates being from another universe. 

“-Wilbur? Hey, earth to Wilbur?!” Clay shouted clearly annoyed at being ignored and made the ghost snap out his train of thought. 

“Oh sorry I kinda got lost in thought” Wilbur laughed nervously as he ran a hand through his floppy front hair. Even if he was replacing a version of himself he promised to do his best with his second chance and protect his friends and family for both himself and the other him. 


	19. New Creation is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur just wanted to help Clay's with his abilities, and Clay managed to make a friend.

Wilbur knew that clay wasn’t human, even though he showed no physical trait of being anything but human, so it sometimes startled or made him stare in awe at the displays of power. Just like now as he watched clay levitate a book into the air with a green aura around it as he alternated between eating his apple pie and reading the book about some fairy tale Wilbur hadn’t been paying attention to. It was interesting as the book's pages seem to flip on their own and how casual clay was about using his powers near Wilbur now unlike in the beginning when he stared at Wilbur every time he used them as if waiting for punishment only to not get any and eventually became more open about using his abilities. This show of trust moved Wilbur that in return he would stay in his ghost form around clay as he floated around sometimes to either relax or do work. 

Around 2 months had passed since the incident with Wilbur’s accidental death and not only had his relationship with clay grown closer but so had the one with Phil. Phil had called him over a few times to help deal with Techno and fix the damage done to his home (he was glad it wasn’t his) but over time Techno became not exactly docile but at least calmer that he would listen to Wilbur and Phil if they told him not to do anything. However, Techno being the clever brat he was always found a loophole to cause more chaos and while Wilbur was glad the 8-year-old kid was speaking more it was annoying when a freaking kid could sass you so hard at things. Phil shocked expression was so fucking priceless the first time Techno talked back that Wilbur had to slip away when his human form couldn’t stay up due to his lack of concentration as he laughed until he had tears falling from his eyes. 

On another note, his son’s- Fundy’s Birthday was coming up soon and he couldn’t help but feel like he had an avail pressing on his chest when he thought too hard about his little champion. 

_ “Not so little now though…” _ He turned his face to look out the window with a far off look as he aimlessly floated in the air wishing he could see him again, be a father to him again and apologize for whatever he did for Fundy to disown him…

“Wilbur?”

“Hmmm?” 

“Are...you okay?” Wilbur nodded his head, not turning away from the class window feeling jealousy clawing at his heart that the sun shone so brightly even though it shouldn't have at that moment. His baby boy would be 4? Or 5 years old in human years but fox years was almost 21 years...and Wilbur found it pathetic that he couldn’t even remember fundy’s actual age.

_ “I think I am beginning to see why fundy disowned me” _ Something in him cracked at the thought because he had thought of himself as a good parent but had he been like his own biological parents? Ignoring his kids for something they thought was more urgent? And it hurt Wilbur but he knew the answer was yes. Wilbur had been too busy dealing with L’manbergs independence, the war, and even after that, he had been busy with getting ready for the elections. During all that time, when was the last time he had truly spoken a conversation with him longer than 3 sentences? He found he didn’t like the answer and he KNEW he couldn’t blame his poor memory of this issue. 

“Wilbur- My dude what is bothering you because you are leaking depression EVERYWHERE” Clay drew out suddenly standing next to him when he had been by the kitchen a moment earlier. 

“What!?- No I’m not” Wilbur blushed in embarrassment when all clay did was raise an eyebrow.

“Wilbur I can sense your emotions all the WAY of there and usually I have to look at a person to sense their emotions so that speaks volumes about your emotions if I can feel it” Wilbur...had no resort to that as he had momentarily forgotten that clay could feel his emotions and tell if he was lying. “You..you know you can talk to me right?” Wilbur licked his lips with his suddenly dry tongue.

“I know- it’s just-...” he sighed and adjusted himself so he was fully facing clay as he floated in the air. “I was thinking about my son and...I guess I was- I just...wished for things to have been different” Clay raised an eyebrow at the part but thankfully didn’t pry into it.

“What do you wish?”  _ “instead of doing” _ was left as unsaid as the younger boy instead asked even as other unsaid questions swam in his bright green eyes. 

“I wish...I wished I could have-...” The ghost sighed and shook his head realizing he shouldn’t bother clay with his desires. “It’s nothing, do you want to do something else?” Wilbur did note that a look of disappointment flashed on Clay's face for a quick moment. 

“Alright, do you have anything in mind?” 

“Hmmm…” Wilbur's eyes caught sight of the same book Clay had been reading using his telekinesis ability earlier and an idea popped into his head. “How about we try to practice your powers?-” Wilbur abruptly cut himself off when he remembered how Clay's parents had forced the same thing upon him only to sigh in relief when he seemed genuinely unbothered. 

I guess we could also test your powers!” Ah, that explained Clay's lack of reaction since they both were different from the norm. Clay felt excited to participate with someone like him. 

“I suppose that is only fair” Clay was practically vibrating where he stood and the two relocated to the living room before sitting down on the floor. 

“What do you want to do?”

“Have you ever tried making something with your- well magic I guess?” clay giggled 

“You can call it magic, and answer your question I have tried but I can’t”

“Oh, okay then what about-”

“-However I can increase the durability, strength, or size of an object to a small extent” Wilbur raised an eyebrow

“Really? Can you give an example?” 

“Sure!” Wilbur smiled as clay’s grinned looking super excited. “If I grabbed a wooden sword and added some of my energy to it then it would become twice as durable and ALMOST as sharp as a cobblestone sword but not quite” As he explained Wilbur's mind wandered until he came to a few conclusions that could help clay with his powers. 

“How do you usually use your abilities? Or more specifically what do you think about when activating them?” The green-eyed boy titled his head and hummed thoughtfully to himself.

“I guess I think about how I can use this to survive or something like that” The way Clay spoke so casually about that made Wilbur wince in pity but now understood partially how Clay's abilities worked. 

“Clay I think I know how you can use your abilities more effectively” 

“REALLY?!?”

“Yep- or in theory”

“Everything with me is, in theory, seeing as I’m the first-ever Dreamon Hybrid to live,” Clay said laughing without humor in his tone. 

“Fair enough, but I think your powers are closely based on your emotions and your intentions when you use them”

“What makes you say that?” 

“Well...for one your eyes glow whenever you feel too emotional and second remember the first time I saw you use your power?” Clay nodded “You threw the book at me in self-defense because you were scared and if you have been using your abilities to SURVIVE then it would make sense that they would do nothing else except help you survive.” 

“Huh” The younger blond male looked up “...that makes a lot of sense…”

“Of course it does, so what if you try to create something while thinking of happy memories?”

“I-I could try…?” Clay hesitated before a green aura surrounded his hands and he furrowed in eyebrows in concentration. Clay’s eyes began to glow green as well the longer he concentrated until the glow practically lit up the room in soft neon lime green and there was a sudden sound of whooshing wind before the glow disappeared as if it had never been there before. 

“Did- it work?” Wilbur asked as clay seemed to be staring at his hands, which appeared to be cupping something between them, in a mix of awe in confusion. Carefully, Clay opened his hands to reveal something small, white, and around the size of a baby mouse curled into a fetal position. 

“H-hello there” Clay greeted the small thing with a breathless voice as watch as the thing uncured itself from its position and stood up, giving the two males a clear look at the tiny creature. 

It was completely white with a cone-shaped body with a sphere-shaped head. It had no arms or legs or any other feature on its body except a smiley face on its head that seemed like it was neatly drawn on with a pen or marker. It appeared to straighten its body a let out a slightly soft high pitched sound that was a mixture of a gurgle and a squeak and radiated a happy presence. 

“You...made a living thing…” Wilbur stares in pure shock at the creature, not sure what to think anymore, and next to him clay’s eyes light up.

“Oh! I can understand it!”

“You..can? Of course, you can since you made it” Wilbur muttered to himself not once removing his eyes from the...Blob? 

“What did it say?”

“They-he- her? Said “hello friends” to us” clay frowned “hey little guy do you have a gender?” The blob seemed to shift its body similar to a slime's to face clay before turning his round head side to side with what appeared to be a sad squeaking noise. Wilbur watched in disbelief and clay seemed to have a full-on conversation with the blob even though all the ghost could hear was a mixture of squeaks, squeals, and gurgles. Wilbur took a deep breath somehow feeling a headache coming even though he was nearly immune to pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Dream/Clay's Blob Friend) Picture made by Me!


	20. Dark Memories Best Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur begins to have flashes of memories he had forgotten as his son’s birthday grew closer and closer and has some revelations with the fragments of his memories that he regained making him question some things that he thinks are best lost.  
> (This chapter is a little short since I have gotten some ideas that will take a bit to write for the next few chapters, but hope you enjoy it!)

“Awww...who’s a good blob? You are!” Clay cooed at the small white blob in his hands who made happy squeaking sounds at the praises. As much as Wilbur found the scene cute, he was still in a state of bewilderment and shock that clay not only created something but something living. 

“So do- do you know what it is or its name?” Wilbur asked, noting that despite his strange appearance it closely resembled the same mask his old world dream had more often. 

“Yep, they are they, and they are a kinda emotional support buddy of sorts since they were made from my pure happiness and energy” clay giggled as he pokes the blobs cheek softly “They don’t have a name and all they know is that they are suppose to help keep me happy” 

“Did you think of a name?” Wilbur hesitantly floated closer, not sure if the little guy would allow Wilbur to touch it. 

“I was thinking of just calling it blob” Wilbur rolled his eyes

“So creative, I meant an actual somewhat decent name” Clay glared at Wilbur only to falter when the small blob began to rub itself on clay’s fingers like a cat. Wilbur hovered his hands a few inches from the adorable thing and as soon as it took notice of him. They stare at the ghost for a few moments before leaning into Wilbur's palm with approving chips. 

“He likes you!” Clay seemed relieved at the only to tilt his head the next moment. “-As for a name...huh...maybe...Lucid? Since I made them using dreamon energy and Dreamons were sometimes called lucid spirits'' 

“Not bad, and if you want you can call them blob as a nickname” The beaming grin Clay gave him in return made it all worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“You're my SON!” Phil scream-_

_“You are not my dad!” Fundy screamed’_

_“Wilbur stop it!!!” Tommy Scream-_

_“If I go down!- This country goes down with me!” Schlatt screamed-_

_“Wilbur I am now running against you in the election!” Quackatty screamed-_

_“I want to see white flags by tomorrow or you are dead!” Dream screamed-_

_“Down with the Revolution!!” Eret screamed-_

**_“KILL ME PHIL!!!” WILBUR SCREAMED-_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“NONONO, I’m sorry-” Wilbur bolted up from his bed with tears in his eyes and broken apologies falling from his lips. Only to remember where he was a second later and clamp a hand over his mouth to muffle his pitiful whimpers trying to listen and see if his cries were heard by clay who was sleeping down the hall in the Wilbur guest room. After a few minutes passed with no changes, Wilbur shakily removed his hand and let out a deep breath to calm his inner turmoil. Wilbur stood up and carefully tiptoed out of his room to where clay was currently peacefully sleeping. He made sure to quietly open the door seeing as clay had more sensitive hearing than a normal teen and sighed in relief seeing clay sprawled on the bed like an octopus with the tiny Lucid resting on the pillow by his head. The ghost smiled softly at the two and left the room going downstairs seeing as he wouldn’t be able to get any rest anyways. 

Wilbur sat at the table staring at his now cold cup of tea, since he had read it helped calm people down, before groaning and laying his head between his arms on the table. It had been nearly three months since clay had made his new friend and clay had unofficially moved it with Wilbur. It had been a decent few months minus that small incident where Wilbur had tried to introduce clay to Techno but the green-eyed boy had panic and run away for almost 2 days (leaving Wilbur worried sick) before he returned and hesitantly explained that he didn’t want to meet anyone new- at least not at the moment for reasons and Wilbur didn’t have the heart to push on the topic to much. However, it wasn’t until 2 weeks ago when Wilbur had begun to have flashes of...not very pleasant memories and he knew exactly why he was having them. It was because his son’s birthday was in exactly two days and the words Fundy had said to him “You are not my father” haunts him (which is ironic seeing as HE is the ghost). He felt guiltier the closer that date ticked down to one of the greatest days of his life when his little champion was born. Wilbur slowly drank his tea ignoring how the tea was a bit more bitter than he liked but was grateful for the distraction. He glanced out the window and sighed as he saw it was still night and thought for a moment before catching sight of his guitar and smiled as he got an idea. 

He grabbed his guitar from its case and sat on the corner of the couch. Wilbur stayed still for a moment thinking about a song to play when suddenly a familiar song came to his mind making him smile. He could get into position and began to strum his instrument.

“I heard there was a special place...where men could go and emancipate! The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers...Well, this is real you needn’t fret! With Wilbur, Tommy, tubbo, fuck eret?-” Wilbur paused as he realized the song lyrics were wrong because why would they say “fuck eret” and why wasn’t fundy in the song? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _“Sorry, but it was never meant to be,” Eret said, making Wilbur turn around with wide eyes in horror because why_ **_traitor_ ** _why?!?-_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Traitor?” Wilbur struggled to remember a vague blurry memory when his fellow members of L’Manberg and him were led into a...room? B-by eret But what happened in the room? **WHY COULDN’T HE JUST REMEMBER?**

“I-t’s fine...Eret wouldn't-do that...right? He is my friend” Wilbur tried to ignore the bitter taste it left on his tongue at calling eret his friend. He sighed and rubbed his hand across his eyes.

 _“I suppose it no longer matters anyway…”_ Wilbur sighed before aimlessly strumming the guitar without any true tune. 

_“After all, they are better off without me and I can’t blame my old world’s friends' mistakes on their version in this world.”_ Wilbur thought as he began to hum a low sad tone as its sorrowful song filled the silent halls. 

\---------------------------------------------------

(A drawing of Wilbur that I made after some inspiration from this chapter)

\--Wilbur's Amnesia made by Me!---


	21. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Clay go play mini-games and end up doing more than that.

“Till, the end of dawn... I’ll be there…”  Wilbur sang, smiling softly,  “No matter how long it takes! I stay with you right here until I smile to cure your fear because I’ll be right here” Wilbur adjusted his grip on his guitar hearing some soft footsteps near him but too caught up in his song to care. 

“Nice singing and here I was thinking the guitar was just for show” A voice spoke somewhere next to Wilbur's right and caused him to open his eyes in surprise. The ghost was startled so badly he almost dropped his guitar and stumbled as he quickly grabbed his precious instrument before it could hit the floor and be harmed. Wilbur turned and glared at the younger male. 

“Clay, don’t...don’t do that EVER '' Wilbur could feel his annoyance quickly turn into anger when Clay looked up at him innocently even as his eyes gave away his true intent with its mischievous cleam.

“I have no idea what you are talking about-”

“ **Clay…** ” Wilbur hissed dangerous with narrowed eyes and clay, looked at him, and, recognizing that Wilbur was truly upset, looked down in shame. 

“Sorry…” Wilbur blinked in surprise as it wasn’t normal for him to get this upset for something so small. 

“No I apologize, I’m not sure what came over me...so I’m sorry” Wilbur could feel ashamed for snapping at clay when all he had done was act a bit childish. 

_ “Childish will get you killed in war” _ Wilbur mind whispered to him and he pushed it back because there was no  **war-** th **ere w** as no **war** \- 

“Hey- HEY Wilbur A-are you okay?!?” Clay's panicking voice grounded Wilbur as he took a few deep breaths and focused on the fact that he IS SAFE.

“I’m fine, just a bit jumpy” Clay looked skeptical but slowly nodded.

“Okay then...oh!” His green eyes lit up as a light bulb seemed to light in his brain. “I have an idea, how about we go play mini-games! I heard that they can help release stress so maybe…” Wilbur tilted his hand and hummed as he thought over the idea. Wilbur remembered that Techno used to play a lot of sky wars to release his pent-up rage over something he never really explained to Wilbur only to Phil (or maybe he did but didn't remember).

“Sounds good! I haven’t played mini-games in a while but we should probably get you registered-

“Wilbur-”

“-but maybe they won’t since I don’t remember the age you can enter the games plus we can always do something else-”

“Wilbur I am already registered” Clay interrupted, sounding quite exasperated while Wilbur's mouth fell open in shock. The younger boy noticing his shock explained “My parents thought it would be good practice against people with my powers so I was registered earlier than normal”

“B-but that isn’t allowed…” Wilbur responded dumbly because the mini-games had a law where children under the ages of 13 couldn’t register to play since the “death” in the Mini-games could be traumatizing or fighting could be very violent and brutal sometimes. In his old world, the way the death system would work in the games was that just before you died the game teleported you away and healed back to full health so you never truly lost any lives but the experiences of being near death weren’t...pleasant so they had made the legal age to join the games was 18 however kids kept sneaking in so the required age was lowered to 13. 

However, clay didn’t care or was used to it because he rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

“It’s not like I did any of the fighting competitions so don’t look at me like that” That made Wilbur pause 

“What do you mean?” Clay slowly raised an eyebrow

“Well you know you can join the more peaceful games like hiding and seek at the age of 6 and can only join the fighting games like hunger games when you agree 15? Ring any bells?” Wilbur felt embarrassed and slightly annoyed at the slow tone clay used on him as if speaking to a toddler. 

“Of course I know- or knew- I think…” Wilbur mumbled the last part but clay’s heightened hearing managed to hear him and realization dawned on clay’s face.

“Oh- you memory- sorry Wilbur” Clay winced and had an apologetic look and while Wilbur's memory wasn’t the real reason for not knowing that common information Wilbur accepted the apology anyway as he couldn’t explain the true reason. 

“It’s fine” Wilbur waved his hand as he proceeded to put his guitar back into its case. “You should probably get ready to leave so go have a snack or something to eat before we go” Wilbur suddenly remembered another issue. “What are you going to do about lucid? 

“Oh, simple I found out that since they are made from my energy I can kinda like summon and unsummoned them,” Clay asked, glancing towards the direction of his new and very small friend. 

“Have you tested that or did you ask them?”

“I asked...then...maybe..kinda tested it?...” Wilbur was torn between facepalming and giggling like crazy at how absurd this situation was. 

“Just...go get ready…”

“yeah...I’ll...I’ll go do that” Clay agreed and slowly walked backward with an awkward grin on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Wilbur and Clay stood on the stone platform in the center of the hypixel hub looking around for different reasons, Wilbur was trying to find any differences between this server and the one he had seen, and clay because he had never been in a hypixel before. 

“Woah...This is neat and...different” Clay glanced around at all the other people running around joining different games or just chatting with each other. Wilbur hummed and almost flinched when he felt hands grab the corner of his sweater and he looked down to see clay with a blank expression that gave away nothing but the way he held onto Wilbur's shirt into a death grip said everything. It puzzled the ghost before he remembered how clay had panicked at the prospect of meeting new people like techno and now there is an area filled...with people. 

_ “This is my fault...clay pushed away his fear to help me…”  _ Guilt washed over Wilbur and he pushed down the growing lump in his throat. 

“Hey Clay...we don’t have to be here-”

“No- It’s...fine” Clay said curtly but his voice wavered just the smallest bit and Wilbur wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been paying attention.

“Clay...You're afraid…”

“No, I’m not!” He denied eyes giving off a dull green glow.

“Yes you are- look your hands are shaking” Clay looked at his hand gripping a Wilbur shirt to see it was indeed trembling. The young boy glared at it as if it had betrayed him and in another situation, Wilbur would have laughed. Wilbur sighed at the boy’s stubbornness because he was cursed to be surrounded by stubborn idiots (not like he wasn’t one as well but that was beyond the point). 

“In your inventory, there should be an item that says view or not so click it okay?” Clay gave an almost robotic nod and followed the instructions and as soon as he did them Wilbur could see Clay's shoulder fall into a more relaxed state as the people around him disappeared from his point of view. 

“Better?” Clay gave him a small smile and it was then Wilbur noticed how clay had changed. He had been timid, scared, hostile but now? He was silly, mischievous, and louder than he was before. He had reminded Wilbur so much of Tommy but surprisingly it didn’t hurt as much as he was expecting almost like...poking a healing wound instead of having salt poured onto it. The yellow sweater-wearing ghost felt a bit ashamed at being angry at clay antics earlier when truly it had just simply been clay coming out of his shell and it took clay going back into it like a terrified turtle for Wilbur to notice. 

“I’m sorry” he was sorry for being angry, he was sorry for worrying the boy, he was sorry for making clay face his fear to help Wilbur, and he was sorry for almost making the boy go back into being a terrified child afraid of what he was because of his past. 

_ “I promise...I’ll be better, I swear”  _ With that thought, Wilbur felt something in his chest tighten and disappear leaving him feeling much calmer than he had felt in a while. 

“Don’t worry about it, I have to face it someday” Clay said, seeming not to see that the apology wasn’t meant for one thing. Wilbur studied clay and saw he appeared much more relaxed but there were some stress lines on his face that were slowly being smoothed out. 

“I suppose so but are you better now?” 

“Yep, we can go play now” Clay assured Wilbur that he was fine and even if Wilbur was skeptical about it he decided to leave it for a later talk. After a short conversation on what game to play they settled on playing some hide and seek which was both quite fun and a little annoying at times. Wilbur found it hard to not use his abilities at times but didn’t since he wasn’t sure if it would be considered cheating but apparently clay had no such restraint and used his abilities to trip the seekers or move objects to lure them away. A little while and once they had played a few rounds clay stumbled next to Wilbur out of breath but grinning like a kid on Christmas day much to Wilbur's relief and happiness. Wilbur was thankful that clay had grown used to being around strangers enough to have a good time. 

“Having fun?” He asked even knowing the answer.

“Yep! I forgot how fun this could be without being forced to!” Clay excitedly whispered clearly in adrenaline high but his words on the other hand made Wilbur's smile falter slightly. 

“Well...I'm glad you are having fun than” Wilbur and Clay stayed silent as a seeker ran by their hiding place and when Wilbur turned he noticed that Clay had a serious expression on his face. “What’s wrong?” 

“Why was that man hiding his face?” The question threw Wilbur off guard but having lived with Tommy for a while he faced stranger questions. 

“There can be much reason, for example hiding their identity, fashion, or to hide something like maybe a scar” 

“Okay…” Wilbur didn't think much of the response and it took 3 more rounds before he took notice of how distracted Clay seemed after their conversation so once the game ended Wilbur led the two into the edges of the lobby to talk. 

“What’s the matter?” Wilbur had decided upon going the blunt route seeing as he had enough experience with dealing with young stubborn (also a little bit traumatized) kids to know being subtle would get him nowhere. 

“Nothing really wrong...I was just thinking…” Clay trailed off seeming to get lost in thought again.

“Alright let me rephrase that, what are you thinking about?-”

“I want a mask” Wilbur froze as still as a statue.

“Repeat please” 

“I said I want a mask,” Clay repeated once more, looking a bit irritated. Wilbur blinked both glad that it wasn’t anything bad but also a bit stunned at the sudden request. 

“What for?”

“...Well many reasons I suppose and the more I thought about it the more sense it seems to make to me...” Clay nervously spoke and a seeming Wilbur waved his hand to continue the younger boy explained. “I don’t want to go back home so hiding my face could help and I can be a whole new person with the mask on! I don’t have to be whatever my parents want from me...” Wilbur patiently listened to Clay's reason and they made sense and even though it unsettled something in Wilbur's stomach at the thought of clay having a mask (hopefully not like his old Dream’s smiley one). 

“We can get you one if you want? I think I know a shop that sells good quality masks…” Wilbur wasn’t sure if the mask shop he visited with Techno and Phil when Techno first got his pig mask existed in this world but it was worth a shot. 

“Really?!?” Clay's eyes brighten both literally and figuratively, due to the side effect of his powers, as he smiled excitedly at the ghost. 

“Yeah, sure it is your choice after all” Clay still had a smile on his face but his eyes softened and became more since as he appeared to almost speak to himself.

“My choice...huh…” 

“Yes, of course…” Wilbur reassured him with a soft smile. 

“Then...if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to see this store you talked about” 


End file.
